Her Pure Heart
by Angel of spring
Summary: what would happen if Usagi had two soul mates and was more like her past self then the others seemed to think? (Rating may go up story still being written)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So in this story it is just newly established that Usagi, Maramo, and Haruka are all soul mates in this time line; yes that does make it an AU but I love the thought of Usagi and Haruka together.**

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

Usagi panted softly as all the scouts were released from the death busters spell. Quickly the eternal transformation disappeared; having not enough energy in the young royal's body to sustain it leaving Usagi to collapse to her knees momentarily out of energy

"S-Sailor Moon," Chibiusa rushed forward to the young princess and kneeled beside her in worry, "A-are you okay?" the small pinked haired scout asked, her red eyes wide.

"I-I'm okay," She whispered and moved to get up as a white gloved hand appeared in front of her and pulled her to her feat just as the scouts landed and rushed to the three royals.

"Princess!" Haruka rushed forward and pulled the younger blonde into her arms; cupping Usagi's chin she sighed in relief to see that she was not truly injured just tired, "I am so relieved to see you okay." Usagi gave her a weak smile and leant into the scout's protective touch. Marumo all but growled at the taller blonde, causing Usagi to sigh tiredly; used to her two soul mates constantly being at each other's throats. Carefully she pulled away from Haruka and kneeled in front of Chibiusa

"Chibiusa?" she whispered softly, "Are you okay?" gently she touched the young scout's cheek as the tiny pinkette gave her a watery smile

"I-I hurt H-Hotaru…." Chibiusa whispered tearfully, as she moved to press herself against her future mother, "I-I ran away when s-she needed me," Usagi gave the girl a loving smile and pulled her closer as she comforted the young girl. Chibiusa hid against her chest as she held back her tears

"It will be alright Chibiusa, we will go back and make sure she is okay," Usagi promised her voice soft like a chime; carefully she pulled back and stood up offering the younger girl her hand.

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Usagi; knowing that I would do whatever her young mate asked of her, even if it went against her mission to protect the young monarch. "Allow me to accompany you princess," I whispered as I moved to stand next to the younger blonde; gently taking her hand causing Prince Endymion to growl as a smirk fell onto my face. I simply adored tormenting the man.

Usagi blushed softly, but smiled sweetly up to me, "T-thank you Haruka," She whispered and I smiled; carefully lifting her hand to my lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckle making Endymion growl even darker.

"Of course my princess," I whispered moving closer to the younger blonde; causing Usagi's blush to deepen as Endymion stormed over and pulled the girl back to him.

"M-Mamo…?" Usagi stammered in confusion and looked up at the male. I shot him a dark look and sighed, as he returned it with his own.

"Don't worry Usagi," He said flashing her a quick smile as Chibiusa came closer to us.

"M-Mama…?" She asked her voice small and confused. My eyes softened as I looked down at the small child that was a third mine; carefully I moved to pick her up and settled her on my hip. Her small arms quickly wound around my neck as she hid her head. Usagi smiled and moved forward carefully petting the young girl's hair as the other scouts moved closer.

"Is Chibiusa okay? Was she hurt in the fight?" Venus asked quickly in worry for the younger girl.

"She is okay Venus; just shaken," Usagi replied her voice almost dazed as Endymion came closer to check on Chibiusa. "We should get going, I want to check on Hotaru with Chibiusa and then get back to base so we can all rest," She whispered and looked up at both her mates for approval. Both Endymion and I looked at each other and nodded causing Usagi to smile. I carefully set down Chibiusa and took my princesses hand squeezing it gently.

"I will take Chibiusa down, watch her Sailor Uranus." Endymion said sharply as he picked up the young girl jumping down from the building with her and the inner scouts. Carefully I pulled Usagi closer and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked softly as Neptune and Pluto came forward to check on Usagi as well. My young mate gently nodded her head and gave me a tired smile.

"I-I will be okay, I just want to check on Hotaru and then get back to base… please?" She whispered ever so softly, causing me to nod in consent.

"Fine, but at least allow me or Endymion to carry you my love," I whispered looking at her sharply, "I can tell you are exhausted from that transformation as it was the first time we have ever seen Super Sailor moon."

"O-Okay…" Usagi whispered after a moment, causing me to smile and carefully pick up girl. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she leaned her head on one shoulder. Nodding too the other scouts we quickly jumped down to the waiting group as I set Usagi beside Chibiusa and Endymion.

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

I smiled as we finally reached Hotaru's house, only to gasp seeing the young girl on the ground clutching her chest. Quickly I pulled Chibiusa from running directly to her and shook my head before softly whispering, "Let me and Mamo-chan go and check on her encase she needs medical attention okay?" I asked and met her eyes. It only took a moment before my young daughter nodded and moved back to Haruka. Meeting Mamuro's eyes we carefully moved forward to check on Hotaru, only to freeze as she started cackling her body growling, her clothes changing as she looked at us with demented eyes. I gasped as she stood this new person's hair falling around us as her eyes scanned the group settling on Chibiusa.

"Give me the silver crystal!" She screamed her hair launching forward at Haruka and Chibiusa.

"No!" I gasped and without thinking quickly intercepted the tentacle like hair. It surrounded my chest and quickly lifted me off the ground pulling off my broach. I felt my body go cold, then blackness.

 **Author's P.O.V**

Usagi's body quickly fell to the ground her transformation breaking and her eyes dull and empty. Both Haruka and Mamuro gasped and jumped forward trying to catch there falling soul mate as Mistress9 swallowed Usagi's silver crystal. The pair caught the lifeless scout crashing down as the pulled her close between them, quickly Mamuro formed a golden barrier around them and all the scouts as the rest rushed forward to check on them.

"Usagi!" Haruka yelled and sat up holding the younger tightly against her as she cupped Usagi's cheek, "Please wake up..." she whispered softly as Usagi's eyes finally closed. Her body started to grow colder as Mamuro carefully took her hand, his own glowing soft gold as his own golden crystal tried to heal the love of his life.

"W-what happened…?" Michiru asked softly as she kneeled down beside Haruka. The teal haired beauty clutched her mirror close as Mistress9 started to attack the barrier, screaming hysterically. Michiru looked around at the group and stood up, "We need to hurry and teleport out of here. Now." She stated strongly; the other scouts nodding as they took up their position and linked hands, Michiru and Mina each placing a hand on Mamuro and Haruka's shoulder's respectively. A rainbow of light surrounded the group as soon they were teleported back to Mamuro's apartment, and out of the danger.

"M-Mommy…?" Chibiusa whispered moving closer to the three on the ground, she crawled forward moving to touch Usagi as Haruka pulled the younger tight against her; keeping her from seeing what was happening as the young princess started to sob against her mama.

"I-it is going to be okay," Haruka whispered her voice thick with emotions. She looked over at her young love in the arms of the earth prince as Lune carefully came closer.

"Her life seems to be sustained in your arms Mamuro," Luna said after a moment of watching Usagi. The moon princess was still; almost deathly and her skin as pale as alabaster. Her hair sprawled around her like a blanket of gold and her lips slightly off colour from her normal rose hue.

"Thank god," he whispered and held Usagi closer to him letting the glow surround the woman he loved as his own golden crystal worked to keep his princess alive.

 **Mamuro's P.O.V**

I looked down at Usagi and carefully picked her up, bringing her to the couch and settling down holding her tightly in my arms; she did not steer at all. Meeting Haruka's eyes; I released a tired sigh. "We need to get her crystal back…. or take her to the moon." I said softly and ran my hand through Usagi's golden hair.

"We unfortunately cannot travel to the moon without Usagi…. because it is her home she is the only one that can guide us their; so our only option is to defeat Hotaru," Venus said solemnly as Chibiusa finally looked up tears streaming down her young face; causing my heart to clench even more painfully.

"Then we will stop her… I will not let Usagi die," Haruka said softly and look at me, "You will have to stay with her, the scouts can take on whatever this monster is, you will keep Chibiusa and Usagi safe," She stated and I nodded at her words before Chibiusa pulled away from her.

"No. I am going to help, I am the only one with powers similar to mommy, and you will need me." Chibiusa countered, her face set and determines, much like how Usagi would get. It made me smile softly.

"Very well small lady, but you will do everything that either I or Venus orders, and you will not argue with us." Haruka stated after a moment placing her hand on the young scouts head. Chibiusa gave her mama a soft smile and a nod before getting up and coming over to me. She crawled onto the couch and pressed a soft kiss to Usagi's cheek then one to mine as all of the scouts stood and started to prepare for battle. Finally my young daughter stood and grabbed Haruka's hand ready to save her mother.

"Good luck" I called as they teleported away my hold on Usagi tightening. Now it was just her and I in my apartment, carefully I lay back onto the couch so that she was rested on top of me; gently I pulled her hair out of its normal buns and started to run my hand through her hair, letting it glow softly as I did. Looking up I noticed that the sky was darkening, and hail was pounding against my window harshly, the power in the complex was flickering as energy from the city was drawn towards the remains of the Mugenzu District. Growling I pushed out more of my energy and made a barrier around the whole of my apartment; to keep us safe from whatever our enemy was. I was starting to realise now why the outer scouts originally wanted to keep us away from this fight. Without Usagi there this was going to be the toughest battle that the scouts will face. Even with Chibiusa being there it would not increase their odds by much. Hopefully Haruka had a good plan or we were all finished for; and our future would never happen.

"Mamuro?" Artemis called from his spot next to Luna.

I sighed and looked over to the White cat, "Yes?" I asked

"I wonder if you transform into Endymion maybe it will strengthen the bond and allow you more access to your abilities," Artemis reasoned his eyes visibly tiring. I looked at him for a moment contemplating; before realising he was right. My princely form was not my most comfortable as I felt Endymions personality always trying to take control; having realised that he was locked away when I was reincarnated. Even so I knew that I was strong in that form and both my past and present self wished for Usagi to be okay; so I would allow myself to transform for now. Taking a deep breath I let my body relax and shift. A flash of gold and I was dressed as Endymion; prince of earth in the silver millennium. Sitting up once more I shifted Usagi again and focused on keeping her alive.

 **Hotaru's P.O.V**

I whimpered as I kept my ethereal body around Sailor Moons broach and crystal; refusing to allow Mistress9 to win. Suddenly I felt great warmth surround me as I saw Usagi appear; fully ethereal and glowing angel wings on her back. Her arms carefully wrapped around me; her touch healing my body and giving me the strength to survive.

"T-thank you," I whispered holding the broach and crystal tighter; as I felt power filling me, separating me from Mistress9. I looked up at Usagi who smiled as she disappeared back inside the broach; in her place a purple pen floated towards me. Grasping it; I immediately knew what to do. Grabbing the broach tightly I called out, "Saturn Planet Power!"

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I groaned as Mistress9 launched another wave of attacks; forcing the inner scouts and Chibimoon to the ground; all of them battered and bruised. Setsuna, Michiru, and I were holding closed the barrier keeping the dark mass of Pharaoh90 from escaping, which meant we could not help the inner scouts and my daughter. Suddenly Mistress9 doubled over in pain, her body convulsing in disgusting forms as her skin ripped from her body, and a human forced her way out of the creature. I gasped almost breaking my part of the barrier when I spotted the familiar white and purple scout uniform. "n-no…. Pluto!" I hollered as Setsuna gasped as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Mar's shouted as she and the rest of the inner scouts stood, Chibiusa quickly moving forward her small eyes wide with hope.

"H-Hotaru!" my small daughter yelled as Saturn looked towards the pink scout and smiled

"Chibiusa," Saturn whispered softly and floated down to Chibiusa as Mistress9's destroyed body fell towards Pharaoh90. The sailor scout of destruction landed merely inches away from my daughter and I struggled not to rush forward to protect her as Saturn reached out to touch the girl's cheek. "I am so glad you are okay" she whispered and pulled Chibiusa into a tight hug.

 **Hotaru's P.O.V**

I tightly hugged Chibiusa as the younger girl wrapped her arms around my neck. "H-Hotaru…. y-you're real?" the younger whispered softly, causing me to smile.

"Yes my dear friend I am; I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you." I whispered and pulled back; smiling at the pink scout. Carefully I stepped back and held up Sailor moons broach. The broach glowed softly as it floated up and in a burst of light passed through the barrier and towards the location of sailor moon. The scouts all gasped at my actions as the outers started to yell about the dangers that I brought; causing me to sigh. I was no more a danger then they were; as like Sailor Uranus I could never harm my mate. Even though Chibiusa was still a child I knew she was mine and I would protect her until the end of time. I would never risk her now that I had full control of my body.

"Chibimoon! Step away from her now!" Uranus hollered causing my little mate to jump back. Sighing softly I stepped back and pulled out my scythe, making the outer scouts gasps in horror.

"Calm yourself; I am simply going to defeat this threat; I will not be hurting this planet." I sighed and jumped up, "Chibiusa; please go to Sailor Uranus." I asked softly and swung my weapon down gracefully, quickly moving onto the attack. I knew that the abomination could not hurt me; I was stronger than the creature and I was a far more skilled fighter. I quickly found the source of the beings power just as it opened its celestial gate.

 **Mamuro's P.O.V**

I gasped as I saw the broach appear in the apartment and fly to Usagi; surrounding her in a brilliant white light. It forced me to look away; until finally disappearing allowing me to see my princess. Her skin was finally gaining colour and was no longer feeling a deathly cold on her skin. Ever so quiet I heard her release a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open much to my amazement. "m-mamo-…chan?" I heard her whisper.

"Yes my princess," I whispered softly as she looked up at me, "Thank god..." I pulled her close to me; holding her tightly still being careful of her injuries. I met her eyes and cupped the back of her head; pulling her into a gentle kiss, expressing all of my love for her in this action. Slowly I felt her start to kiss back; a pure white light surrounding us as both of our crystal's hummed in unison. Finally after a moment I pulled back and smiled at her resting our foreheads together.

"y-you're dressed as Endymion?" she whispered causing me to chuckle.

"Yes it allows me great access to my abilities." I replied smiling softly at her. She nodded at my explanation after a moment and settled further against me. I started to run my hand through her free hair; knowing that we needed to defeat this enemy now, and that she would be needed for that. I sighed softly and stood helping Usagi to her feet, "We need to go and help the scouts my love," I whisper kissing her forehead.

"Yeah…" She replies softly obviously still exhausted, but she knew that she was needed to save our world. Carefully she stepped back from me callin out, "Moon Crystal Power." In a blinding flash there she stood as Sailor Moon, my beautiful warrior.

"Let's go," I whispered pulling her closer, and summoning my sword to my side.

"Right," She whispered and summoned her power; teleporting us safely to the battled grounds. Both of us gasped at what we saw. The scouts were battered and bruised and there holding my daughter was Sailor Saturn. I growled and quickly moved up to the platform that the inner's were on and drew my sword.

"Step away from my daughter Saturn." I growled.

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

I sighed at Mamuro's actions and quickly looked down to the monstrous mass that was trying to break through the outer scout's barrier. Biting my lip softly as I realised only Hotaru and I had the power to stop this monster I called out, "Hotaru! We need to stop him now!"

Saturn quickly turned and appeared before me kneeling, "At your command princess." She whispered and stood drawing her scythe to a point and moved beside me, "I must close the rift; however to defeat him we will need him to swallow a large burst of energy," she explained in a whisper and it only took me a moment to realise what she was saying.

"Will I survive this?" I asked softly, and carefully summoned my chalice.

"Yes Princess; I will guide you down with my own energy; you must transform when you reach inside of him; it will destroy his body as he cannot handle light energy." she explained further and gave me an encouraging look before jumping forward soon moving to the rift. Carefully I moved to the edge off the building and shut my eyes taking a deep breath, before shooting my soulmates and friends a soft smiling; allowing myself to fall over the edge.

 **Author's P.O.V**

The scouts and Endymion all froze as Sailor Moon jumped over the edge of the tower, plummeting down into Pharoaoh90. "No!" Endymion shouted rushing to the edge just to see his princess go under the surface. He collapsed to his knees in horror realising that he had truly lost hos one true love. Feeling a tug on his shirt Endymion looked over to his daughter and carefully he pulled Chibiusa into his arms as the young scout cried against his shirt. Above them Saturn watched calmly and sharply as she began to close the Celestial rift that Pharaoh90 had created. The rest of the scouts looked down in pain; having failed to protect their princess again.

"U-Usagi…" Haruka whispered brokenly; her heart shattering as for once tears began to buildup in her eyes. she tried to blink them away as suddenly her sword began to hum with power, as a deep blue light erupted from it, "W-what the hell?" She called out noticing that Pluto and Neptune's talisman were doing the same thing; just as they had when Usagi had first become Eternal Sailor Moon. Realizing that her princess was truly alive; she pressed all the energy left in her body into her time space sword. The rest of the scouts soon followed suit as Pharaoh90 released a cry of pain as his body started to boil and bubble. His body began to burst at the seams as a beautiful white light filled the space; disintegrating the remains of the enemy.

the outer scouts finally released the barrier as they all fell to the ground panting; Haruka forcing herself to her feet as she stumbled closer to Endymion and Chibiusa placing a gentle hand on her Daughters shoulder as they all spotted Eternal Sailor Moon kneeling on some of the destroyed building pieces; her body glowing as it once again began to transform, revealing the form she would take in the future. Neo-Queen Serenity. The beautiful woman gently held up her pink moon staff as a healing light spread across the earth; the light washed over the scouts as it passed restoring their energy as it went. Landing beside the royal family Saturn shot Chibiusa a soft look as the healing was finished; everything finally returning to what it once was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Pure heart**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I pulled Usagi close as her transformation broke leaving her in her school uniform and barely conscious. Turning to Mamauro we shared a look of concern. The rest of the scouts gathered around our family all asking questions at the same time. Mamauro raised his hand quickly silencing them as I kneeled letting Usagi rest on the ground her upper body against my chest as Chibiusa came and curled up next to her the young scout looking much younger then normal. "She is okay Chibiusa," I whispered as the pinkette looked up at me, her eyes wide as she gripped Usagi's skirt

Mamauro sighed softly and finally addressed the scouts, "She is okay, she has just used to much energy in defeating this enemy. We will go back to my apartment and have a meeting to discuss these events and allow both Usagi and Chibiusa to rest somewhere safe." He stated not leaving any room for argument as the scouts nodded and jumped away heading to the apartment as Saturn came forward and helped Chibiusa to stand.

"I will escort your daughter to the apartment if that is okay," Saturn said curtly and I found myself nodded as the scout of death and rebirth took Chibiusa's hand and teleported them away leaving only Usagi, Mamauro and myself.

"She looks so peaceful," I commented as Mamauro kneeled down beside me and gently touched the princesses' cheek. He nodded to my statement as he picked Usagi and carefully positioned her in his arms. Standing I nodded as we teleported to his apartment meeting all the scouts there. Ignoring them we took her to his bedroom and together we gently tucked her in; making sure she was comfortable. Finally, after a moment we moved back to the sitting room were everyone was waiting for us.

"What happened out there?" Venus asked almost immediately as we sat down, Chibiusa moving to our side quickly.

"Usagi forced Master Pharaoh90 to absorb to much positive energy causing his to dissolve and be destroyed," Saturn stated looking at the on-edge scout, "It was the only safe way for him to be defeated as I closed the fissure in the sky preventing the taro system from entering earth's atmosphere."

"But why would she need to be the one to do it?" Mars asked harshly her distain for Saturn clear.

"She is the only one with enough power he would have instantly destroyed anyone else who attempted what we did. It was the only way to stop the destruction." Saturn countered as Mamauro came over and placed a hand on the young scout's shoulder.

"She is correct we all know what Usagi will do to protect the earth." Mamauro stated, "This was her decision and none of us have the right to question it. She is your princess and leader so what she decides to do you do not get to question." This caused all the scouts to pause and look down knowing that the Earth prince was correct and that they had no rights to argue.

I sighed as Neptune and Pluto came over to me both showing their support with what Mamauro had said. Nodding to them I moved back into the prince's bedroom leaving the male to deal with any question or opinions that the inner scouts wanted to express; knowing that the rest of the outer scouts would back and support him. Looking at the sleeping Princess in the bed I felt my heart constrict. I hated whenever she was injured, it only made me think of our first meeting.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **I smirked as the first a of the Deathbusters was defeated before taking off following Neptune. I could feel that one of the other scouts was following us so we split off, allowing me to lead the scout trailing us away from her. Smirking as I came upon a cliff I stopped and hid in the tears gasping as she burst into the clearing. This was not just any scout this was my princess my soulmate for the silver millennium. My Serenity. Jumping down from the trees I quickly made my way to her and cupped her chin, "Serenity… finally I have you," I whispered and gently kiss her.**_

 _ **The young girls eyes went wide as I deepened the kiss tangling my hand in her golden locks and wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her flush against me. I feel her stiffen before she sinks into the kiss, her face flushing as her eyes fluttered shut. Smirking I pulled back just as her scouts arrived. Scooping my Princess up I jumped back into the tree's feeling from the Inner Scouts. I ignored her slight protest as I sped up causing her to squeak and wrap her arms lightly around my neck. I smirked knowing that both Neptune and I would be able to protect her better then those brats she called her Guardians. The inner scouts were so weak in comparison to us Outer scouts. Quickly catching up to Neptune I smirked as she gasped.**_

" _ **Princess Serenity," Neptune kneeled in front of the blond as I gently set her down keeping her close, "I am Sailor Neptune guardian of the ocean planet, protect of the outer solar system." She stated bowing her head as I repeated her actions but this time I took her head.**_

" _ **My love I am Sailor Uranus, guardian of the planet of wind, Protector of the outer solar system and your soulmate." I whispered looking up at the young girl. Serenity's eyes were wide with confusion.**_

" _ **S-soulmate…?" She whispered softly her eyes growing scared, "w-what are you talking about! I-I'm with Mamauro…. I don't even remember you," She said quickly and tired to pull away.**_

 _ **Sighing softly, I stood and gently pulled her close before pulling her flush against me and pulling of her tiara and kissing the golden moon that sat on her forehead. She gasped softly as her body went limp and collapsed in my arms. Picking her back up I nodded to Neptune as we made our way to my car. Gently getting her secured in the back we let our transformations fade as we drove back to the city. I knew that my Serenity would be unconscious for a while as she was reliving her past with Endymion and I.**_

" _ **You unlocked her memory did you not?" Neptune asked.**_

" _ **Yes. We can protect her far better then those weaklings that she calls guardians." I replied not keeping my distain for them a secret. Back in the silver millennium they had done everything in their power to keep Endymion and I from our princess; until the queen intervened and told that that enough was enough. They believed that they had a right to dictate who she saw and what she did. They may be here "guardians" but that did not mean they knew anything.**_

" _ **Both Trista and I will support you Haruka. She deserve happiness and so do you," Neptune smiled at me.**_

" _ **Thank you Michiru," I smiled at my oldest friend. We continued to drive back to the city as Serenity slept peacefully in the back seat. Her face young and it held so much innocence. We soon arrived at our builds and carefully I carried her up to my apartment, Michiru going to talk to Trista.**_

 _ **I gently placed Serenity on my bed and sat beside her just watching her. Her features were younger then before I can only guess she is around 15 instead of 18 as she was in the past. However, this did not matter to me; as it would allow me to have more time with her, creating a far stronger relationship. As well as allow me to teach her and show her many different pleasures in the world. It would allow me to just simply enjoy her once this enemy was defeated. Hearing a soft groan from the bed I smiled as her eyes open, "Hello my Princess."**_

 _ **She looked up at me her eyes wide, "Uranus…?" She whispered softly as her transformation broke leaving her in a pair of cute pink pajamas. I chuckled at this and gently cupped her chin.**_

" _ **Yes Serenity; it is truly me," I whispered and kissed her forehead.**_

" _ **U-Usagi…." She whispered in a soft stutter, "I go by Usagi now."**_

 _ **I smirked at that as her name truly did suit her, "My cute little Usagi," I whispered and kissed her deeply.**_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I sighed and looked back down at her, as I heard her groan. Smiling I touched her cheek, "Welcome back princess," I whispered softly and let my transformation fall as I slipped into the bed behind her and pulled her into between my legs. She looked up at me and gave me a sleepy smile.

"How long was I out?" She asked softly as she snuggled closer to me.

"around an hour," I replied pulling her hair free from its buns and began to run my fingers through it, "Endymion is dealing with the scouts," I explained to her as she nodded but did not move away from me, she only snuggled closer. I smiled and kissed her forehead gently as we sat there in silence content to just be together.

 **Mamauro's P.O.V**

I sighed as the inner scouts finally left after interrogating both Saturn and I for almost a full hour, looking behind me, I smiled as I spouted Chibiusa and Hotaru sleeping together on the couch peacefully cuddled together. Carefully I draped a blanket over them and move to the bedroom sensing Usagi awake. Smiling as I spotted her long blonde out of its normal up do. Carefully I pushed off the door frame and entered the room transforming out of my outfit for tuxedo mask. I made my way over to the bed and sat down next to my shared soulmate. Not that I hated sharing her, because even though Haruka and I did not always get along, but we both agree that we would always protect the young innocent blonde. I could however admit that I did miss when it was just the two of us. Usagi smiled up at me as I took her hand as she settled between the two of us, both of us just comfortable to sitting in comfortable silence as Usagi soon began to fall back asleep.

"How did the interrogation go?" Haruka asked softly. I turned to her and started to explain what had happened.

"The inner scouts just kept questioning everything that she had decided to do and Saturn's roll in the matter. They hold so much hostility towards the outer scouts, specifically you." I stated and sighed, "They need to grow up, well Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury do or else they are going to get someone hurt with there stupidity and recklessness."

"I agree. Maybe they need to start to train. That would let them better their skills and maybe fix their attitude problem," Haruka suggested after a moment. I needed as what she was saying sounded like a good idea. They needed to get stronger and training was the best way to do it. Tomorrow was going to be interesting when they get their orders. I smirked and flipped off the lights as we both settled down next to Usagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hotaru's P.O.V**

I yawned as the sunlight streamed into the room waking me from my peaceful sleep. I felt Chibiusa shift and curl closer to me pressing her face into my stomach as she shifted away from the sunlight that was streaming in. I smiled at the young princess my heart fluttering as she did so. It felt amazing to be so close to her, to hold my young mate. I would never push our relationship further then close friends as she was still so young, but I would always be there to protect her. I looked back down at the pink haired girl and gently touched her hair, and began running my fingers through her hair as she fell back into a deeper sleep.

 **Chibiusa's P.O.V**

 ***Dream sequence***

I looked around at the grassy field that I was in, confusion filling me. It was incredibly beautiful and serene; it filled me with a sense of nostalgia and happiness. I began to wander around the field smiling at all the flowers around her, they smelled heavenly and looked beautiful. Suddenly; I heard galloping as I quickly turned to see a majestic Pegasus trotting towards me. I stiffened as he neared me, unsure of what I was supposed to do. The Pegasus stopped just a foot in front of me and bowed its head. Gasping I quickly curtsied as I was trained to. The beautiful creature reacted happily at my actions as he trotted closer to me and whinnied happily. Tentatively I reached my hand up to touch his snout and smiled as he allowed me to. "You are beautiful," I whispered softly my eyes clouding over slightly as the Pegasus's allowed me onto his back, and took off into the sky as I lightly gripped his Maine. We flew over the meadow in comfortable silence until soon I felt myself being to wake up. We landed softly as I gently jumped off and ran my hand down his snout again. I smiled as I felt myself be drawn back to consciousness.

 ***End of Dream Sequence***

I looked up at Hotaru in confusion, "W-where am I?" I asked softly and rubbed my eyes as the rest of my family came into view.

"At my apartment, Chibiusa are you okay?" Mamauro asked softly and sat beside me as and touched my head. I felt Usagi kneel in front of me and placed a hand on my knee as Haruka stood behind her.

"O-oh…" I replied as my mind started to clear up, "S-sorry… I guess I was still sleepy…"

Usagi gave me a soft smile and nodded, "It is okay honey, how do you feel now? I know you were hurt slightly last night and we just wanted to make sure everything is okay," she whispered and took my hands. I nodded to her and allowed her to pull me into a gentle hug as everything that had happened in the last 24 hours hit me. I clung to her tightly as I allowed myself to let everything go as I cried softly into her arms. She gently held me and just allowed me to cry against her shoulder as she rocked me back and forth. It was at times like this that I did wish I was home in the future with my family, but that I was thankful that I had Usagi in this time. She was exactly like my mother in the future and it allowed me to act like the child I was, and still allowed me to grow as a scout.

Haruka soon moved forward and joined the hug carefully cradling both Usagi and I. She was a constant for me in the future, were Usagi was my Mommy, Haruka is my mother. She was the authority figure along with Mamauro. She kept Mommy and I grounded when we went to far with our insanity, but she was also let Mommy and I have fun when things get to stressful.

After a few moments I began to calm down in there hold and soon I was no longer crying. I felt Usagi wipe away my tear stained cheeks. I looked up at her and gave her a soft smile, as she smiled back, "are you okay now Sweetie?" She asked as I nodded. Carefully she helped me stand up as Hotaru smiled and hugged me.

"Are you going to take her back home Usagi?" Mamauro asked and pulled her to his side causing my mommy to blush. Usagi nodded as I looked at them from Hotaru's side, and smiled. I loved watching my parents be happy and when Haruka and Mamauro teased Usagi is was always funny to watch her get flustered, just like she would in the future.

"I can drive you both, as Michiru, Trista, and I are going to take Hotaru to look for a new place to live that is closer to the rest of the scots," Haruka explained and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"That would be nice," Usagi whispered softly as she smiled.

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

We waved as we pulled away From Mamauro's building. Usagi in the front seat with me and the Kids in the back. Looking over at my young soul mate I smiled and took her hand. It was such a relief to see her up and walking today after all the events of yesterday. I was worried about how long it would take for her to be back to normal so when we woke up this morning I was relieved to see her smiling face sitting there looking beautiful with her hair cascading around her like a waterfall of gold. Her sleepy smile lighting up the room as Mamauro pulled her close against his chest.

"Haruka?" Usagi whispered as I squeezed her hand, "D-do you think I could go with you this afternoon?" She asked softly. I smiled and nodded looking back at the two kids.

"Hotaru? Do you want to stay with Chibiusa this afternoon?" I asked smirking as Hotaru nodded smiling along with Chibiusa as we soon pulled up to her house. We walked the kids inside and chatted with Mrs. Tsukino for a little while before heading out to meet the rest of the outer scouts. As we waited in the park for them I smirked and pulled her hair out of its normal style once again.

"H-hey…" She pouted and sighed as I messed with the end of her hair. I smiled at the silky locks and pulled her against me chuckling when she snuggled closer to me.

"You are beautiful," I whispered and twined our fingers as the other scouts finally arrived. Michiru and Trista both bowed slightly causing Usagi to blush deeper as we made our way back to my car. Once again Usagi and I took the front with Trista and Michiru taking the back as we set off. The apartment complex that we were looking at was rather close to my princess's high school so that we could turn it into a central meeting point for all the scouts. It was at the top floor, the penthouse suit. It boasted 5 bedrooms, a large and spacious kitchen and living area, as well as a gym and its own private pool. As we arrived at the building I carefully help Usagi from the car and pulled her close to me. Smiling the four of us entered the lobby of the building to meet with the realtor that Trista had hired. He quickly led us up to the elevator and up to the 11 floor where the suit was located. Guiding us in we Trista, Michiru and I all smiled as Usagi looked around in awe. She had grown up in a rather humble house with her family so this was a completely new experience for her.

"Please feel free to look around while Miss. Trista and I talk about the details of the property." The realtor explained as Michiru headed out to check the pool, as I pulled Usagi further into the penthouse and into one of the Bed rooms. I smirked and guided her to the large window and pulled her close so that her back was against my chest.

"What do you think Princess," I purred smiling as she flushed once again, "Do you like the looks of this place?"

She nodded shyly as she watched the people down below wandering about the city, "It is really beautiful," She whispered and I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window. Quickly I pulled her into a gentle kiss and I held her body close.

"You would always be welcome to come and live with us full time my little Usagi," I whispered softly and smiled down at her.

"Thank you H-Haruka," She stammered feeling obviously flustered so I decided to tone it down, knowing that my young soul mate was just that; young.

"That is if it is something you want. If not, you will always have a key if you ever want to stay over," I stated smiling and pulling her along as we went about exploring the space before joining Michiru and Trista back in the foyer of the suit.

"So, is it decided?" The Realtor asked.

"I believe so, shall we go down to your office and sign the contracts?" Trista asked as we all took the elevator down to the lobby. The realtor nodded as they headed out to the mans car and drove off as Michiru headed off for a rehearsal for a show she was staring in leaving only Usagi and I.

"Want to go for lunch?" I asked offering her my hand. She smiled and nodded as I led her back to the car as we drove off heading towards the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **I looked down at the sleeping princess on my bed and smiled softly. I was so glad that I had taken her with me, those pathetic inner scouts never did protect my little soul mate properly and it infuriated me. They had done their best back in the silver millennium to keep us separate until the queen stepped in. They had hated to see her with me and they would always force her to leave whenever we were alone, and they pushed her toward Endymion. I gently touched her cheek as she groaned softly in her sleep.**_

" _ **How is she doing?" Trista asked from the doorway.**_

" _ **Better, her memories as coming back to her," I replied looking up at the scout of time.**_

" _ **I am glad, she will need us with this coming battle," Trista said softly her eyes loving as she stared at the sleeping Princess. I tightened my hands into fists and tried to keep myself calm. The thought of her having to fight again was hard for me. I wanted to just steal her away and protect her from the word.**_

" _ **She should never have had to become a scout," I said seriously**_

" _ **That is true, but Luna made a mistake, but now all we can do is support her, and guide her." Trista said as Usagi's eyes fluttered open.**_

" _ **H-Haruka….?" She whispered sleepily as I smiled and helped the young blonde sit up. I pulled her to my side, kissing her forehead.**_

" _ **Hello, my little Usagi," I whispered back as Trista bowed slightly and left the room. I smirked now that we were alone, as I pulled her hair down and kissed the young blonde tangling my hand into her long hair. Usagi moaned softly her face flushing as I pulled away. "how do you feel?"**_

 _ **She looked up at me with large eyes that soon filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around my neck crying softly. I held her tightly allowing her to cry out her emotions; until finally she was able to calm herself down, "I-I'm s-so sorry…. W-when my memories were unlocked those of you were still locked away… I-I think Luna made sure that t-those would not be returned to me when my prince was found… I-I never wanted to forget you, I always felt like a part of me w-was missing," she whispered against my chest.**_

 _ **I felt my anger for the scouts and now her supposed "guardian" for their treatment of my princess. I tighten my hold on her as suddenly I heard footsteps storming up to the room and shouting from the hall. My eyes narrowed as I summoned my transformation pen and tucked her safely against my side as the door was kicked in. standing in the door frame were Endymion, Mercury, Jupiter Mars, and Luna.**_

" _ **Usagi," Endymion whispered meeting my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, before I nodded allowing him to come forward. We shared a soulmate even though we did not always like each other, but we both were incredibly protective of the innocent blonde. He knelt beside the bed and touched her hand. Usagi looked up her eyes still shinnying with tears. This caused him to narrow his eyes, "Usagi? Are you hurt?"**_

 _ **She quickly shook her head and whispered, "N-not physically… Mamuro, m-make the inner s-scouts leave…." She pleaded softly and Endymion, or rather Mamuro nodded.**_

 _ **He stood up and his sharp eyes landed on the three scouts and Luna, "The three of you leave. Now." His voice let no room for argument causing the girls to look on in shock.**_

" _ **You have your orders," Venus' voice broke through the air as the three scouts and Luna left quickly. Venus eyes met mine and we nodded in understanding before coming to stand next to us. "I am sorry princess, Neptune informed my that Luna blocked part of your memories, and she did not have the right to do so. If I had known…" She trailed off. I felt Usagi pull away from me and shakily and hugged the other scout surprising us all. Venus quickly hugged the princess back, holding Usagi tightly.**_

" _ **Please don't blame yourself Mina, you have been so nice to me ever since we met, I could never be mad or blame you," Usagi whispered hiding against her most trusted scouts shoulder. Mina gently began to run her fingers through Usagi's long hair smiling softly.**_

" _ **So then; you returned all of her memories?" Mamuro asked watching them as I gracefully stood up.**_

" _ **Yes; now I wonder why you did not do that in the first place your crystal would have the power to do so," I stated quietly smiling at Venus as she treated my princess gently.**_

" _ **I was forbidden to by Luna; according to her the outer scouts were no reincarnated and it wold cause Usako pain so I followed their words and left her memories intact. Venus was the only one to even inquire about you and when I explained she was incredibly angry and suspicious. We were planning to unlock the rest of her memories once we had defeated our last enemy but they all left to visit Rei on her birthday at the temple." He explained, "I never agreed with them trying to keep us apart then trying to push her towards me when they realized they couldn't; they are her guards they have absolutely no say in her life."**_

" _ **I could not agree more. How those three have acted is completely unprofessional." I stated as suddenly a young child rushed into the room**_

" _ **U-Usagi!" The small pink haired girl called out as my princess gasped and pulled away from Venus, so she could knelt down and hug the small girl tightly.**_

 _ **I looked over at this child confused as Venus smiled, "Haruka, allow me to introduce Small Lady Serenity or as we call her Chibiusa. She is the future daughter of Usagi, your, and Mamuro." My eyes went wide at her words. Usagi stood up holding the young child's hand.**_

" _ **Haruka Mama!" She smiled and quickly hugged me. I tentatively hugged her back looking at my mate and the prince for help. Mamuro just laughed and picked up the girl as Usagi shyly returned to my side.**_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I sighed softly as we finally arrived at the arcade. The drive had been in comfortable silence as I reminisced about the day I met my future daughter. Usagi gave me a worried look as I got out of the car and opened the door for her, "I'm okay love just thinking about when I first met Chibiusa." This caused her to smile as she took my hand and allowed me to pull her up and guide her inside. We quickly found a booth and sat down, taking her hand from across the table.

"I still think about finding out what Luna had done," Usagi whispers. I knew she still trouble with the three scouts some days about our relationship, and that it hurt her. I hated that they did this to her, but Luna was the worst of them all, she was constantly criticizing and belittling Usagi. She tried to make her act the way Luna wanted her to act, and she was completely against my relationship with the younger blonde, always pushing her towards Mamuro. It infuriated me beyond belief, but now she was being forced to live at Raye's temple as Chibiusa would not allow the cat anywhere near her mother to be.

"It will be okay love, they cannot stop us this time," I whispered and gently kissed my hand as three people approached the booth.


	5. Chapter 5

**(no Luna is not evil. She just believes that Usagi should only be with Mamuro)**

 _Sky = ouranós (Greek)_

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I frowned at the inner scouts standing in front of us; reaching over I took Usagi's hand my eyes hardening, "What can I help you with?" I asked my voice harsh causing Ayme to flinch slightly.

"We need to speak with Usagi." Raye snapped glaring at me.

"Whatever you need to say to her you can say to me." I replied back smirking at Usagi gave me a soft smile.

"Fine we don't want her around you any more. Your duty to is complete so now you outer scouts need to leave," Raye spat causing Usagi to look up at her in shock and clear in her eyes was pain. Squeezing her hand once more I stood up and stepped in front of her my back to the scouts as I offered my princess a hand. Usagi blushed softly as she delicately took my hand. Carefully I pulled her up and to my side before turning us so that we were facing the scouts. Raye's face was red with anger at my actions and it looked like she was itching to pull Usagi away from me.

"No listen here Mars," I whispered in a dangerous tone, "You are Serenity's guard but nothing else. I have seen the way you treat her now and in the past. If it were up to me; you would be stripped of your power and executed for your actions. There are plenty of females to replace all of you with. Do not push me, because it will not get you very far. Do not make an enemy of me or you will understand why the outer scouts are so feared." I growled darkly the air around us becoming charged and heavy. Outside the wind howled in anger completely in sync with my emotions. Suddenly I felt Usagi touch my hand as I felt myself begin to calm down slightly.

"Haruka," She whispered and stepped closer to us as Venus arrived behind the three other scouts her expression furious. She gave me a nod and I quickly pulled Usagi out of the shop.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as I pulled her close and lifted her chin. She let out a soft sigh and nodded in response.

"C-can you take me home?" Usagi asked and looked back down. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded before guiding her to the car.

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

I laid down on my bed my face in my pillow as I let out a suffered sigh. I loved both Haruka and Mamuro…. Why could my guardians not see this. I did not understand why they believed they had a say in my love life. I was not hurting anyone being with my soul mates. I could still remember when I met each of them.

 ***flash back***

 **(Earth during the Silver Millennium)**

 **I peaked around the marble pillar of the gardens of the Earth Kingdom. I knew if I was spotted I would be in an incredible amount of trouble, but something simply was drawing me to the beautiful planet. Gasping I spotted the black-haired man. He was dressed in royal armour and a sword hung on his hip. His eyes were the most gorgeous colour of blue I had ever scene. Leaning forward I gasped as a twig snapped beneath my feet alerting the man to presence. I bit my lip and shut my eyes as I pressed my back tightly against the pillar in fear.**

" **Who is there!? Show yourself!" the man called out and stepped closer to me, He stepped closer finally coming into my view as we locked eyes. I felt an electric connection as I gasped softly. His features were strong, and his body toned, "who are you?" he asked softly noticing my fear.**

" **P-Princess S-Serenity of the M-Moon kingdom..." I stammered knowing that I was in great danger. Mother had ordered me to never leave the moon for fear that someone would take me, and hold me hostage.**

" **It's okay, I won't hurt you," he whispered honestly, "My name is Endymion, Prince of Earth," he stated and bowed slightly.**

" **P-Prince?" I stammered in shock before quickly curtsying.**

" **What are you doing so far from the moon Princess?" He asked softly looking into my eyes.**

" **I-I needed to get away…" I whispered unsure of why I felt so comfortable, "I-I can never be myself around the court."**

" **I understand," Endymion stated and gently touched my shoulder, "Come I know a place that no one will bother you and it is far safer there then it is here."**

" **W-where?" I asked slightly frightened.**

" **The gardens of Elysium," he stated kindly.**

" **E-Elysium?" I gasped, "e-everyone says it is a myth," I stated looking up at him in curiosity.**

 **He chuckled kindly, "I can assure you it is perfectly real. Only those of the royal family and the ones they invite can find it," He explained giving me a soft smile and offering me a hand. We were surrounded by a soft golden glow as suddenly we appeared in a field of white flowers. We spent the day together relaxing and enjoying the peace a freedom to be who we truly were.**

 ***End of flash back***

 ***Flashback***

 **(the royal palace of Uranus; Ouranós)**

 **I sighed as men flocked around me, trying to strengthen their relationship with the moon through me. My mother had already told me that I did not need to marry for political reasons, but rather for the heart. It had been a couple of weeks since I head met Endymion, and I had done some research. It was said that the holders of the silver and gold crystals were to be soul mates, but that they would also have a third. A triad. I had shared this information with Endymion, and though he was not thrilled about it he had said if it was to protect me he would be able to share. Suddenly trumpets filled the air pulling me from my thoughts as the king of Uranus and Neptune descended the stairs. King Caelus and King Triton were close friends and great allies of the moon. We had been invited to the coming out party that was being hosted for their daughters and the scouts of the outer universe. Suddenly everyone's eyes were drawn to the two beautiful figures now descending the stairs.**

 **The first was Sailor Neptune, daughter of King Triton and Princess of the planet Neptune. Her dress was a beautiful flowing teal sweet heart gown that looking like it was made of a silky water. Her long teal tresses fell in perfect waves framing her face. Just behind her stood Sailor Uranus, daughter of King Caelus and Princess of the Planet Uranus. she however was not dressed in a dress. Fitted to her body was elegant armour a golden sword at her hip, showing her figure as well as her power. The white armour fitted tightly around her body as a gold circlet with a deep blue jewel sat on her forehead slightly covered by her beautiful short blonde hair. I could not seem to tear my eyes from her.**

" **How is she a princess?" Mars snarked behind me as Jupiter and Mercury giggled at the statement. I could hear Venus chastise them as me cheeks flushed softly in embarrassment. Suddenly my eyes made contact with the armoured princess. She gave me a sultry smile and made her way over to me. Once in front of me she gave a love bow.**

" **Princess Serenity, you are a goddess to gaze upon," Uranus smiled and took my hand; pressing a soft kiss to my knuckles. I blushed at the feeling, it was one of completion.**

" **T-thank you Princess Uranus," I whispered and curtsied to the other monarch.**

 **She smiled softly at my words, "If I may princess; may I ask you for a dance?" she smiled, and I nodded shyly as music began to play. I was quickly pulled onto the dance floor and into safe arms. Slowly we began to dance, others joining in, but it did not matter. It did not matter though. Our attention only on us. We spent the entire night together in pure bliss both our parents smiling at us.**

 ***End of flash back***


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Flash Back***

 _ **Usagi's P.O.V**_

 _I smiled as I made my way down the grand stair case. Looking out at my friends and subjects that had come to the moon palace to celebrate my birthday and coming out party. Finally reaching my mother I took her hand as she delicately led me to the thrown. Sitting down delicately I blushed as I spotted Endymion and Uranus talking to each other. The two had met only days ago; and though they did not get along at first, they soon found a common ground in training and sword fighting._

" _Tell me dear daughter." My mother stated softly snapping me out of my thoughts. Turning to look at the queen on her thrown I paused to allow her to continue, "Those two that hold your attention. The Earth prince and the Uranian princess. They are your soulmates are they not."_

 _I blushed darker and nodded causing my mother to smile softly. Uranus and Endymion's attention were on me now; both smiling at me. Shyly I smiled back and gave them a tiny wave._

" _Then I shall have to meet them and make sure that they can protect my dear daughter. Serenity please invite them to speak with me," She stated and motioned me to go and get them. Curtsying I delicately descended from the thrown and made my way over to them. Just as I was about to reach them I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to them. Gasping I looked up to see an unfamiliar man holding me. I bite my lip and tried to pull back, but his grip was far to strong._

" _It is so nice to finally meet you Princess," he smirked and pulled me further from the crowd and forced a cloth over my mouth preventing me from struggling. My vision soon blurred as my body grew weak. I could hear my soulmates calling out to me as I felt hands grabbed me and pull me away from the man._

" **Serenity," a male voice called out as I finally submitted and fainted.**

 _ **Uranus' P.O.V**_

 _I looked back to see Endymion pick up our soulmate and carry her back to her mother. Turning around my eyes narrowed at the man kneeling before me. He was someone I was very familiar with, and hated. He had been my father's councillor, before he was charged with treason. "Orthos. You cowardly man." I snarled and drew my sword, "how dare you touch my soulmate."_

" _Oh, but Princess I did it for the good of our people! With the silver crystal in my possession the planet of Uranus would be unstoppable!" Orthos snarled, "And with such a beauty on my bed begging for me to fill her and please her how could I not!"_

 _My eyes narrowed, but before I could attack Queen serenity placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Orthos, coward and criminal of the planet Uranus. I here by charge you with attempted kidnapping of the princess of the moon kingdom, and plot to over throw its monarch. I here by sentence you to the void. You shall never see the light of day again." Holding out her hand the moon wand appeared with the silver crystal. Orthos's body began to glow as it was slowly erased the despicable man from view. I watched in awe of the true power that the royal family of the moon held. Snapping out of my stupor I quickly kneeled before the queen hand over my heart. This caused the older woman to smile, "Please do not bow before me; you are one of my precious daughter's soulmates. You need not to be so formal in my presence."_

" _T-thank you Queen Serenity…" I stammered and rose back to my feet. I bowed one more time and rushed to go and find my soulmate. I quickly spotted Endymion and the inner scouts at the foot of the thrown. Rushing forward and sank to my knees and gently took Serenity's hand. "Will she be okay?" I asked as the outer scouts stepped closer to us. Neptune kneeled beside me already in her Sailor Fuko._

" _Allow me." She whispered as water appeared over her hand. It began to glow softly as she placed it over Serenity's mouth. Mar, Jupiter, and Mercury tried to voice their protest only to be blocked by Pluto and Venus as Neptune began to draw the potion out of my princess's body. She soon coughed her eyes fluttering open as Neptune pulled back placing the contaminated water in a jar Pluto held. Carefully I helped her sit, and soon pulled her into my arms as Endymion took her hand and wrapped his cape around her. "We were so worried Serenity," He whispered as I pulled back._

" _W-what happened?" She whispered her voice slightly horse from the coughing._

" _You were attacked love," Endymion said touching her cheek as we both helped her stand keeping her tightly pressed between us. Looking at the prince we both nodded to each other vowing never to let her be hurt again._

 ***End of flash back.**

 **Author's P.O.V**

Three people bolted out of bed at the same time from a shared dream or more so nightmare. Haruka had grabbed her sword as she looked around the room for any enemies. Once she was satisfied she was safe she laid back down her mind focused on the memory she had just seen. Across the city Mamuro was having the same problem. He hated that he was still reliving memories, and that he had to once again watch his beloved princess be hurt. Getting out of bed he allowed himself to transform into his alter-ego. Tuxedo mask quickly slipped from the apartment, planning to spend the night outside his princess's house.

Usagi shot up from the bed clutching her chest. She could still feel the effects from the dream and the sluggishness from whatever had been used on her. Panicked looked around the room trying to spot the assailant. When she did not spot one she sighed and got out of the bed and moved to her window. She smiled as the moonlight hit her body relaxing her as she smiled. Up in the tear beside her house Tuxedo mask smiled at his princess and slipped closer to the window before flicking a rock against the glass. Usagi gasped but smiled and opened the window for the masked hero.

"Princess," He whispered and bowed causing the girl to giggle. Letting his transformation fade he went to the blonde and pulled her flush against him and kissed her softly. The two fell back onto the bed and cuddled close. They spent the night talking; Usagi falling asleep just as the sun began to rise. Smiling Mamuro quickly transformed again and covered her up before slipping back out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I sighed tiredly and pulled Usagi closer to me, were at Raye's temple for our meeting as the inner scouts were driving me insane. Everything that Mar's said to Usagi was condescending and very snippy. Even after all these years fighting together she still treated my princess like an inferior being and I was just about done with in. looking over at Endymion I motioned to take the young blonde from the room. The dark-haired man nodded and stood pulling Usagi with him, shocking the girls as they left. Taking a deep breathe I allowed my royal symbol to appear in my forehead as I stood and glared at the scout of fire, "Enough, I have sat here and listened silently because my princess asked me to, but no longer. You are her guard and her servant, and nothing more. Your behavior is appalling and unbecoming of a royal guard. If this was the silver millennium you would be tried for treason and sent to the void. Sadly, this is the present, so I will give you one warning and that is it. If you do not rein in this attitude, then you will no longer be a scout. Serenity has no say in the matter as this is so that she is no longer suffering from your attitude and harassment."

"Y-You can't do that!" Mars stammered in rage and stood fury in her eyes. Beside me I noticed that Venus had also stood up, and her face was grim.

"She can Mars and I agree with her. Your treatment of our princess is sickening, and you should be ashamed of how you are acting. She is not someone that is below us, but someone we are her sworn guardians. We have no say in her life unless she is in grave danger. Yet you believe yourself above her and covet one of her soulmates. If this behavior continues I will have no choice but to strip you of your titles and erase your memory." Venus stated finally fed up with the fiery scout. Mars starred at her leader in shock and anger, obviously not used to being told off in such a fashion. Venus also directed a pointed look to both Jupiter and Mercury as the rest of the outer scouts stood and walked out with me. As we made our way out of the temple I couldn't help but smile. There in the center of the court yard stood Usagi and Mamuro; both had leaves in their hair and the tall pile of leaves that sat under the large oak tree was slightly disturbed, indicating that they had probably been playing with the leaves.

"Are you okay Haruka?" Michiru asked softly as we approached the royal couple. I sighed and shook my head the dream I had last night still bothering me greatly. Reaching out I wrapped my arms around Usagi and pulled her back to my chest causing the young blonde to gasp. Endymion came over to us and smiled as he placed a hand on her head causing her to smile brightly. The dream momentarily forgotten as we shared a moment of peace.

 **Raye's P.O.V**

I was seething! How dare that outer scout bitch reprimand me, what I did to Usagi was to turn her into a proper princess, and if I got Mamuro in the mean time who cared. Usagi did not deserve to be called a princess. She was a spoiled selfish brat who did not know the first thing about being royalty. She was a poor excuse for a scout and leader, she had no fighting ability to speak of, and we were constantly handing to clean up after her.

"How can you side with them Venus," I almost snarled at the scout of love and our defector leader when Usagi was absent.

"Because they are correct. The three of you need to realise that Usagi is our princess and that she is to be respected always. I do not understand why this is so hard to understand. Your behavior towards her is horrendous, and if it does not change then it could very well cost us dearly. We are far to weak to properly protect her and we should not be relying solely on our princess to defeat these enemies. In the past we were far more skill, and were able to defeat anything thrown at us. It is an embarrassment to our princess that she must continue to fight along side of us when she is to be protected. She should be able to be a scout just because she wants to be, not because we are incapable to defeat enemies." Venus lectured as I rolled my eyes, Usagi should be the one serving us. We gave up our lives for the princess, and received nothing.

"We are plenty powerful Venus." I stated boredly, "Maybe it is Usagi that needs to get stronger." Venus narrowed her eyes as suddenly I was surrounded by an orange glow. I began to feel weaker and weaker as suddenly my transformation pen and communicator appeared in the scout of loves hand. The glow disappeared as I collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"I warned you. This is your punishment you are now no longer a sailor scout, and until you figure things out you won't be." Venus snarled and turned on her heels storming out of the shrine. Leaving me starring at her in complete shock.

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Raye's P.O.V**

I stared at the closed door in shock, how could she take away my powers they were who I was. I was a Sailor Scout, the princess of Mars, and I did not deserve to be treated this way. Getting to my feet I quickly charged after her anger brewing in me. Exiting the temple, I growled spotting Usagi with MY prince. Not thinking I charged over to her and with all the strength I could summon I tackled her to the ground shocking everyone as I landed in top of her and slapped her hard before grabbing her long blonde hair and yelling, "This is all your fault! You ruin everything you fucking spoiled brat! You do not deserve to be a princess you don't deserve anything! You are fucking garbage and I wish the negaverse had destroyed you from the very beginning!"

"R-Raye…?" the blonde stammered looking up at me in eyes went wide at her expression as the gravity of what I had just done hit me. Quickly I scrambled off her as dread filled me. Almost instantly Venus had me pinned to the ground in a crushing grip as Mamuro and Haruka rushed forward to help Usagi. I could see her heavily leaning onto Mamuro's shoulder her eyes disoriented. I could hear their hushed whispered as Haruka picked her up and handed her to Sestuna and Michiru.

"Have her powers been removed Venus?" Mamuro asked coldly, the sky darkening and the area becoming chilled as Venus nodded, "Stand her up," he all but growled as Minako forced me to kneel before the man I had a crush on.

"How dare you!" Haruka snarled standing beside the earth prince her eyes glowing a golden orange. I felt guilt well up inside of me unsure of how I should respond.

"You are lucky that this is not the silver millennium, you would have been sent to the void. She is your princess and future queen. Your feelings on this do not matter nor does your opinion. You were born to serve her, and until you figure this out you will be locked away. You will be treated as a traitor and a coward and will be locked away in Elysium." Mamuro stated his Endymion side beginning to show. I shivered and looked down at the ground only for my chin to be grabbed harshly, "You will not look away! You do not seem to understand the severity of your crime, she could have been severely injured, and then what would you do if we were attacked. You inner scouts are barely able to handle these attacks as is. You all could have been hurt or worse, killed."

His words hit me hard, and I knew that I needed to change. I had never considered what could happen if we did not have Usagi with us in battles, if we did not have the power of the silver crystal to bring us back to life if we were critically injured. Tears welled up in my eyes as Mamuro hauled me to up to my feet his grip on my arm harsh as he summoned his own crystal. Suddenly we were surrounded by a golden light as we appeared in a field of beautiful flowers. Cuffs appeared on my wrists as he guided me into a large building. Golden orbs surround the house and were in the halls as Mamuro lead me into a cell and locked it. "I will return every two days. The servants will make sure you have food and water, but you will stay in this cell until you can fully understand why you are being treated this way." He glared at me and slammed the cell door shut leaving me alone in the building.

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I watched at Mamuro left with the former scout before turning to look at Venus, "Will you be alright being down two scouts now?" I asked knowing I would not allow Usagi to fight for a little while.

Venus sighed softly, but nodded, "I am going to start training Mercury and Jupiter. I am the only one that is able to take on an enemy alone and win. It is high time they gain their full powers. I do not want Usagi to continue to have to fight." I nodded and placed a hand on the younger scout's shoulder as Mamuro appeared beside us once more. We both nodded to Venus and headed out to my car to find Usagi asleep in Sestuna's lap, tears streak down her face.

"Has Mars been dealt with?" Michiru asked softly turning to look at us. Mamuro nodded as I pulled out my keys. Sliding into the driver's side Michiru taking up position next to me as Mamuro slide into the back and took Usagi from Sestuna. Starting the car, I quickly drove off towards the arcade where Chibiusa and Hotaru were spending the afternoon. My grip was tight on the wheel as I tried to calm myself down before we picked up the young girls. I was struggling to understand how Mars could be so damn petty. She was born a scout the sense of duty to her princess; and yet she was cruel and tortured my soulmate. It struck a cord in me, that I could barely supress. I understood that this world was far different then our time, but it should not affect them to the point that they can resist their training. I needed to figure out what exactly what was going on before it got worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 9**

 ***flash back***

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

 _ **I smiled and bowed to Queen Serenity and the moon princess. They were back on Uranus to discuss a closer trade agreement between our two kingdoms, and I was to escort my fair soulmate today. "Thank you for allowing us to come to your beautiful kingdom," Queen Serenity stated and took my fathers hand the two Monarchs leaving us to our selves. Stepping forward I gently took the beautiful blondes hand and guided her out of the room her chime like giggle making me smile. Once we were away from prying eyes I puller her closer and gently cupped her chin. Delicately I pressed our lips together in a soft kiss and shifted my hand down to the small of her back. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I took the kiss a touch farther swiping my tongue across her beautiful lips causing her to gasp and open her mouth as I took the kiss deeper coxing her to reciprocate. Suddenly a voice was cleared behind us as I pulled back and shifted Serenity closer to me as I turned to spot Venus.**_

" _ **Sorry to interrupt princess, but you know the rules," Venus sighed as Serenity blushed softly. She stepped back from me as Venus gave me a sly smirk and laughed, "You both know that until she marries you and Endymion she is not allowed to be alone with you without a chaperone."**_

" _ **S-Sorry Venus…" Serenity whispers shyly as Venus smiles and pats her younger cousins head.**_

" _ **It is fine Serenity I understand that these rules can be frustrating, but they are there to protect all of you. Unfortunately, in our circle reputation is incredibly important and if people see you like this then both of your reputations will be in danger as will your relationships with other kingdoms."**_

" _ **We understand that Venus, but still it is hard. The three of us are soulmates, we will always be there for each other. Nothing van take her from Mamuro and I." I said softly taking my princesses hand.**_

 _ **Venus's eyes softened as she sighed, "Fine, but stay within an area that I can find, and no one would think to look for you," She stated and turned away from us. Smiling I pulled Serenity back down the hall and to my mother's private garden. Carefully I guided her to the small bench my mother had built for the area and we sat down. It was a comfortable silence as she leaned her head onto my shoulder and started playing with our connected hands. I carefully wrapped my arm around her shoulder and began playing with her long golden hair, being careful not to disturb the two buns on the top of her head.**_

" _ **Haruka?" Serenity whispered softly as I looked down at her and hummed in response, "Why do you always carry that sword?" She asked softly referring to the time space sword on my hip.**_

 _ **Smiling I began to explain, "It is the time space sword, it is like the silver crystal to my people. It is the most important artifact on the planet of Uranus. This sword with the deep sea mirror of Neptune and the garnet orb of Pluto have the ability to summon Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Senshi of death. This is something that can never be allowed to happen." Serenity nods at my explanation as we here foot steps behind us. Looking up I smiled at my father and Queen Serenity as they came into the garden and over to us.**_

" _ **My darling I am glad to see you both so happy." Queen Serenity smiles as she holds out a hand to her daughter. My princess takes the hand and stands smiling up at the elder woman, "Sadly we must return home, but you will see your beloved soon."**_

" _ **Okay Mother," Serenity whispered, and I stood and gently kissed her forehead as they left the Garden leaving only my father and I.**_

 ***End of flashback***

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I sit up groggily and look down to see Usagi sleeping peacefully between Mamuro and I. I smiled softly as I thought back on the memory I had just remembered, it was nice to see how we had interacted in the past, and how we interacted now. She was still so sweet and innocent, but in this life, she was far more care free and happy. Gently reaching down I touched her cheek and pushed back the hair from her face as I heard a groan from Mamuro as he woke up and stretched.

"What time is it?" He asked tiredly as I smirked.

"5am," I replied softly and tilted my head towards the sleeping princess. He nodded and quietly got up from the bed and began to gather he belongings and get ready.

"ngh…." Usagi groaned and shifted closer to me outing in her sleep that her second heat source was gone. Mamuro smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her head.

"I will be back later today… keep her with you today," He whispered softly and left the room leaving Usagi alone with me. I smirked and shifted her closer to me so that her head rested just under my bust. Moving her hair out of her face I smiled and let my eyes drift closed again as I fell back asleep peacefully, no more memories coming forward again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

It had been a week since Raye had been sent to Elysium and things were still tense between he two groups of scouts. The outer scouts had taken the position of my main guardians well Venus trained the two girls so that they could actually protect me. There had also been not attacks from shadow like creature that seemed to target me specifically. This had both Mamuro and Haruka incredibly worried, as even though I can protect myself in this life they don't like it. "Princess?" Michiru asked pulling me from my thoughts. Looking up I blushed noticing that everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry," I said softly as Mamuro placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Usako?" He asked gently as I looked up at him and nodded.

"I will be I just have a lot on my mind lately." I explained, and he nodded before wrapping his arm fully around me. I smiled softly and rested my head onto his strong shoulder allowing my eyes to close slightly as my thought were drawn back to the memories that were now surfacing. I was happy to finally get to know more about my past, but I couldn't help but feel sad at times. Our former selves had been so restricted by the rules of society. They could barely even have privacy for fear that their reputations would be tarnished. They had feared to press the boundaries that were set for them, and yet they were not afraid to express their love for each other.

"I fell that Usagi should be moved soon. We do not want her to be forced to fight anymore, so it would be prudent for her to be with one of her soul mates. They are best equipped to protect her." Pluto stated in a serious tone as I opened my eyes back up.

"How though. I do not want to lose my parent of this time," I said softly causing everyone to smile softly.

"You won't, but we will modify their memories so that they believe you are already engaged, which you are, and that they approve. This way you won't lose them, but they will be protected." Sestuna explained gently as I thought on her words. Looking up at Haruka and Mamuro the both nodded their agreement. Taking a deep breath, I gave them a small nod.

"Alright… but who will I move in with?" I asked softly as Haruka shifted closer.

"We believe it would be safer for both you and Small Lady to be here with us. Mamuro would of course be welcome at all times, but as your scouts we are your first line of defense against any enemy." Sestuna added as I felt Mamuro squeeze my hand.

"I will also be moving into the building just two floors down so that I can be closer to you Usako," HE whispered and kissed my temple.

"Nonsense. We have a fifth room in the suite, you will take it and split the rent with us," Michiru called not leaving room for argument as she gracefully stood and left the room. I quickly noticed that soon it was only Haruka, Mamuro, Chibiusa who was sleeping curled up on the couch across from us, and I.

"Mamo-chan…" I whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" He says as I look up at him.

"I want to see Raye," my eyes meet his and he looked startled at my request.

"Why Usagi?" he asked in surprise.

"She is still my friend… a-and I want to understand why," I admit softly as he sighs and helps me stand. His clothes fade away to reveal his armour as he lifts my hand.

"You need to become Serenity for us to safely travel to Elysium," He said and kisses my knuckle causing me to blush and nods. Closing my eyes, I felt the crescent moon appear on my forehead as my clothing faded away into my royal silk white dress, "Uranus, wake small Lady we will bring her with us, so she may finally see Elysium and meet the guardian."

"Very well," Haruka stated and kissed my forehead as she moved to our future daughter and gently woke the small girl, she picked her up and came closer to us as Endymion took both of our hands and we left the room in a flash of golden light. I smiled as the sweet wind of Elysium brushed across my skin. Turning to look at Haruka shifted closer to I could kiss her cheek and gently kissed Chibiusa's forehead.

"We will be back soon," Endymion stated as he took my hand and guided me to a large building. Taking a shaky breath, I stepped inside as I was led to a basement area that I could only assume was the dungeon. I could hear my heels click as I walked, and my nerves grew. Finally, we stopped in front of a cell as Endymion gave me a small bow and whispered, "I will be just outside the hall. If you need me simply call and I will come and get you." Nodding he stepped out as I turned to finally look at my former scout.

 **Raye's P.O.V**

I sighed and looked around the cell I was in once again and sighed. I had been here for almost a week and I was going crazy. I had done a lot of thinking and realised that all my actions up to know I would have been tortured and killed on my own plant if I had done so in the past. I had been trying to figure out how I could make it up for my actions towards my princess. Groaning I sat up and began to do push ups, keeping my body in shape so that if I was allowed to once again protect my princess I could actually keep her safe. I continued for a few hours until I was panting and needed to rest. I looked up and sighed my lunch already there, but I had not seen who had brought it. I never did. Slowly I began to eat as the afternoon sun filtered into my room. As I finished I set the tray down when I was finished and laid down onto the small cot to nap. It was a few hours later that I heard a soft call of my name.

"Raye," Serenity called as I woke up my eyes wide as I looked up at my Princess. Immediately I moved to my knees and bow


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** _I am sorry that I disappeared there, but I just finished my last semester of culinary school and have not really been on my computer at all in the last few weeks. So finally, I am giving you guys an update._

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

I heard her whisper my name as I tried to keep my face neutral. In all honesty I was still incredibly hurt by her actions, but it was not in my heart to hold a grudge. "P-Princess Serenity…." I heard her whisper as I held up my hand to stop her.

"Please… just stop Raye." I whispered and finally got to meet her eyes. They were filled heavily with regret that made me pause for a moment, "Why?" I ended up whispering softly keeping eye contact with the kneeling woman.

"why…. P-princess. I can not express how truly sorry I am for my actions. I was jealous. I had dated Mamuro first, I had been a better fighter then you, and suddenly you became the princess we were looking for. You gained power and the man that I wanted. I know now how wrong my actions were, but at the time I could only think selfishly. I never meant for it to go so far… but then you second soulmate showed up and my jealousy grew. I stopped considering you my friend and more of a nuisance that I had to protect. I forgot that you had only ever shown me such great kindness even when I treated you like dirt." Raye stated her eyes filling with tears as she looked down. "I now I do not deserve any forgiveness from you, but I promise I will never make the same mistake again. I will protect you for the rest of my life. Not because I am bound to, but because I never want you to come in harms way again. I never want to cause you to feel pain or disappointment again. Please Usagi."

I felt tears pool in my eyes as silently I waved open the door and moved over to the kneeling scout. Quickly I sank to my knee's I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face against her shoulder. I felt her body tense before her arms wrapped around me and her tears soaked into my shoulder.

 **Raye's P.O.V**

I was shocked as my princess hugged me, and tears began to fall. How I ever was able to hurt her I was beyond myself. I had been so selfish for so long that I had not realised that I was hurting everyone around me. I pulled her tight against me as I allowed my emotions to fully spill out. I could not tell how long we sat there just holding onto each other when I heard a deep voice clear their throat. Pulling away I turned to look at Mamuro who was watching us from the entrance to the cell. Behind him stood Sailor Uranus and Chibiusa. Serenity had also looked up and a soft smile appeared on her face as Mamuro came over and delicately pulled her up. I quickly moved back to my kneeling position and looked down.

"Mamuro, I have forgiven her please…" I heard Serenity state and the piercing gaze left my body.

"Very well but I will still be watching her," Mamuro stated as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Raye please stand," Serenity stated softly. Obeying I rose to my feet and finally looked up to see the royal family standing together. They were a vision of true beauty each in their own way. Mamuro was strong and commanding; he was a vision of protective nature, but loving in all the right ways. Haruka was much like Mamuro, but in a leading lady type of style. She was very new age with her feminism and slightly jaded outlook. Usagi was the innocence that guides them. She brought out the gentle sides of her soulmates as well as their competitive streak. Chibiusa was the perfect blend of the three of them; she was free spirited like her mom, and strong like her mother and father.

"So, you have chosen to forgive her Usagi?" Haruka asked her eyes never leaving my form.

"Yes. She will be reinstated as a scout, but not one of my main guardians. That role will be switched to the outer scouts with those of my old guard, apart from Venus, being placed under a strict new training method. This will remain this way until you deem them fit to protect me once more," Usagi stated and her two loves nodded seemingly happy with the outcome.

 **Author's P.O.V**

The family appeared back on earth dropping Raye off at her temple before returning home. Usagi almost immediately sank down onto the couch her exhaustion clear as Chibiusa ran off to find Hotaru. Usagi looked up at her two soulmates in worry, "Do you think I made the right choice?" she asked softly.

"I am honestly not sure; my instincts tell me to not trust her, but I do trust you. I just worry that you will end up being hurt again Usako," Mamuro stated moving closer to the young girl.

"I agree with the prince, we trust you Usagi. However, I will be the one to decide when she can be trusted again." Haruka stated strongly and the other blonde nodded in response accepting her loves decisions. The two warriors smiled and each of them reached out and took one of the moon princesses small hands. Together they lead her to the couch and pulled her between them as they settled down to relax before they had to start training the scouts.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I am so sorry that I disappeared for so long; I honestly do not have any excuse as I just have not been able to force myself to sit down and write lately, but I have promised myself that I am going to finish all my stories and I will do exactly that! I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter and once again I am sorry._

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

It had been two weeks since Raye had been released and reinstated as the Sailor Scout of Mars. True to her word Haruka had taken over the inner scouts training along with Mina, and they were not going easy. Every morning the three girls were up by 4am to exercise and get into peak shape before school, then once school was over they were given an hour to complete any homework they had been assigned before Haruka started their combat and weapons training. When this was first announced it had been Ami that had protested the most saying that they would need to focus more on their schooling, but quickly Mina and Haruka shut her down and forced her into the schedule. Makoto had been the next to protest that she was far more proficient in combat and therefore she did not need the extra lesson's, but one round with Haruka had silenced her. By this point all the girls had all unlocked their full arsenals of attacks and were able to defeat most of the enemies without my help. Surprisingly it had been Raye who had taken not only the training with the scouts but her duties as a priestess the most seriously. She had fought with both Ami and Makoto when they had tried to convince her to rebel with them.

This was why I had snuck away from Mamuro and Haruka. I needed to talk with Raye. Silently I made my way into the temple smiling at Raye's grandfather as I passed; finally, I came upon the priestess. Softly moving closer I called out, "Raye?"

The scout of mars jumped in shock as she turned to face me, "U-Usagi… what are you doing here?" she asked softly bowing to me.

"C-can we talk?" I asked shifting on my feet as she met my eyes.

"of course, just allow me to finish my chores," she said softly, and I nodded. Raye stood straighter as she said I could wait for her in the back gardens and that she would be done shortly. We parted ways as I made my way out back where the scouts were training in the back corner, Mamuro assisting today. It did not take more then five minutes for Raye to finish and come find me sitting on the edge of the deck.

Looking up I smiled and motioned for her to sit next to me as I took a shaky breath, "How have you been?" I asked softly

She took a moment to respond as her eyes followed the other scouts movements, "I am well, the training has been difficult, but I am able to see now how unqualified we were before. I am sad that my actions before have caused Ami and Makoto to behave so resistant to the training, and hopefully they realize it is for the best soon."

I nodded to her words as we descended into silence again as my eyes followed my two mates. We stayed this way until finally I drew up the courage to ask, "D-do you remember any more of the past?"

"A bit… Trista has restored more of my memory as it was the most damaged, but there is still much that I cannot recall," Raye replied sadly as I nodded to her words figuring that was the case, "Trista sadly believes that I will never regain more of my memory then I already have. I can be shown memories from my past and not truly recognize them as mine."

Biting my lip softly I was about to reply before I was tackled out of the way a large chunk of the deck I had been sitting on now destroyed. Staring up at Raye in shock as she pulled me up and forced me to run after her as we made our way out to the back field. Chasing after us were more of the shadow creature we had encountered before and once again they were targeting me. Quickly we reached my mates as Raye pushed me to them transforming and taking a defensive stance in front of us, "B-be careful!" I stammered out as Venus Join Mars in front of us in a similar protective stance. The two scouts began their attack as Mamuro pulled me closer and wrapped his cape around me his sword drawn the Shitennou's stones gleaming fiercely in the light as he watched the rest of the inner scouts join the fight.

 **A** **uthor's P.O.V**

The fight was over quickly as Usagi stepped forward against Haruka's and Mamuro's protest. She transformed quickly and with her wand vanquished the shadows that were attacking. As quickly as she stood Sailor moon turned back to Usagi as the outer scouts came forward and training resumed, this time without the earth prince and scout of Uranus. the two taller soul mates quickly pulled Usagi away from the training grounds and out to the waiting car not wanting their princess to be out in the open any longer. A short drive later the trio was back at their penthouse; trying to figure out this new enemy when Usagi whispered softly, "I want to resurrect the Shintennou… we need more people to help us fight this is the 5th attack in only three days and with the girls still training and dealing with Venus we need to be able to have more protection and fire power."

"Are you sure Usako… it would be your power bringing them back and I worry that it will drain you to much and you would be vulnerable if you got caught with out one of us," Mamuro asked softly looking down at the smaller blonde at his side.

"Yes; I want you to have your guard, plus they can assist in protecting me well you are training. It was by luck that I had Raye beside me today as I did not even sense the enemy was there until they attacked. I don't want to be in a situation where they can sneak up on me again and I believe having your generals back will assist us greatly," Usagi explained to her two lovers who finally consented to the idea. The three of them then agreed that it would be done in two days time in Elysium as it would be completely safe for them there and would be better if the Shintennou would feel better to wake in a place that was familiar to them as they all used to train in the scared grounds back in the Silver Millennium.

 **End of chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairings: Jadeite x Raye, Mina x Motoki, Nephrite x Naru, Zoisite x Kunzite**

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Author's P.O.V**

They were back in Elysium a week after the attack; the Shintennou's stones resting upon an alter. Helios had set everything that his royal family would need for this ritual to resurrect the four kings, as well as a place for Usagi to rest after it was done. The sailor scouts had accompanied the royal family and for two of the inner scouts it was their first time in Elysium.

"How did this place even survive. Scientifically this is impossible," Mercury commented causing Mamuro, in his Endymion form, to roll his eyes.

"You should know by know that it should not matter if science says it is possible as our whole existence is not possible according to science. You are supposed to be the scout of Mercury and represent the knowledge of your people. Act like it," Mamuro commented causing Haruka to chuckle as she helped Usagi up the stairs of the alter.

"Take your positions; we are only 2 minutes away from the moon reaching its highest point and Usagi will need all the power she can get," Venus order as all the scouts took their positions around the alter. Mamuro came to stand beside his princess. They had planned this ritual meticulously, to make sure that Usagi would not need to supply all the power to Mamuro would draw out his own crystal and power of Elysium along with the scouts to power up the silver crystal and then at the high point of its zenith they would unleash it onto the Shintennou's stones to resurrect them. All together the scouts began to glow the same colour as the elements they represented and Mamuro glowed gold. Usagi stood before them and summoned her sceptre, sending the energy towards the stones as the whole field was consumed in a healing light.

 **Kunzite's P.O.V**

I groaned as I sat up my eyes snapping open as I braced myself for Beryl's attack. Seeing nothing coming towards me I carefully looked around shocked to see not only my prince but Serenity herself, "H-how…?" I croaked out my throat dry and sore.

"Welcome back my friend," Endymion smiled and came over to me as I noticed Uranus picked up Serenity and carried the sleeping princess to a stone bench, "I know you must be confused, but do not fear you are safe, we are in Elysium."

I nodded at my words and carefully stood up, surprised, that for once I was not actually sore just stiff from not moving. "W-what happened to Beryl?" I asked looking at my prince. I could tell something was truly different about him. He looked happier, more care free then I have ever seen him.

"Peace Kunzite. This is not the same time you remember. We are no longer in the silver millennium. Our kingdom and that of the moon kingdom and its allies fell long ago. Queen Serenity was able to seal away Beryl in hope that when she came to rise again she would be defeated and we could live in peace. All those around you are reincarnations of the past. In this time, I am known as Mamuro," My prince stated, and my eyes went wide. We had been captured and turned against our own kingdoms, and the ruling family of earth. Forced to fight against those we love and kill our own monarchs. I could still remember Zoisites screams as they tortured my love, "The others?" I asked fearing the worst.

"They are still unconscious behind you," He said as I quickly turned around and spotted my fellow knights and rushed to them reaching Zoisite first. Carefully I pulled him into my arms and held him close as Endymion came up behind me, "You are safe here and they will wake soon so rest easy Kunzite."

"how is this all possible Endymion? What happened to our kingdoms?" I asked thinking about my own home.

"Your kingdoms fell with mine as Beryl took control of the earth. The earth was reborn, and the moon kingdom was destroyed. we were all reborn as Beryl escaped her prison. You were reawakened with her as you were sealed with her. Everything was possible because of the imperium silver crystal of the mom, you were brought back by its power and freed." He said kneeling beside me, "In this life I am not royalty, not at the moment, and we protect the earth. Kunzite something is coming, and we need you. The inner scouts are not strong enough to defeat this, and we need the four high kings."

I nodded listening to his words, surprised to hear of a threat that the inner scouts could not defeat, "Of course, we swore ourselves to you and we will do as you command," I replied as Zoisite groaned in my arms his eyes fluttering open. Looking down I all but smiled as my love began to wake. I could see Endymion back away as Zoisite open his eyes letting me see their beautiful hazel colour. They were calm for a moment before they widened in fear as he tried to bolt, but I carefully wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, "Calm love you are safe."

"K-kunzite…? H-how?" He croaked as I smiled and held my hand in front of him summoning a gem flower in the colours of him name sake. He blushed softly and took it as I heard two other groans signalling that the other knights had awoken. They both quickly came over to us as I explained what was happening, all well keeping Zoisite in my arms.

 **Mamuro's P.O.V**

I smiled and left them alone; knowing they needed to talk amongst themselves, and I needed to see my princess. Going over to Haruka I asked, "How is she doing?"

"Asleep, but she is okay. How did they take it?" She asked, and I sighed and explained it to her. I could see the sympathy on her face as Luna marched over to us.

"Your Majesty, Sailor Uranus," She said in her high and mighty voice that she used to belittle and address Usagi, "I hope you know that the inner scouts and I do not agree with this plan. For all we known they could still be evil and were never under Beryl's control. This is a very foolish plan, and you need to stop corrupting Usagi,"

"Hold your tongue," I snapped looking down at the feline, "you were her mother's advisor yes, but that does not make you hers. You have no say in anything that Usagi decides to do. Not only have you destroyed the inner scout's memories, but you have actively tried to turn them against her. I have not said anything until now, because Usagi still loves you, but I am done. You have no say and if you do not stop I will exterminate you. You will not know pain if you continue to test me."

She seemed to genuinely be startled by my words as she actually remained silently as she stormed away from us. "I am glad you finally said something." Haruka stated, "She does not see me as a royal and there for did not respect me, even though I am your equal."

"Luna has been living in the past for far to long. In the silver Millennium Luna was the queens prized advisor, and was able to dictate Usagi's life in the past until the two of you came along and freed our princess," Artemis commented joining us as he laid in Usagi's lap, "Sadly her arrogance is going to get her in trouble real soon. I can still remember that Jadeite was Mar's husband and he will want her back. Luna destroyed most of the girl's memories when she unlocked them or sealed the parts subconsciously she did not like about the past. Luckily that man is as smart as Mercury."

"From what I remember Artemis is correct. Hopefully he will be able to help us correct this," I replied as we fell into silence waiting for Usagi to wake up.

 **To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairings: Jadeite x Raye, Mina x Motoki, Nephrite x Naru, Zoisite x Kunzite**

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kunzite's P.O.V**

I sighed and looked down at my sleeping lover and gently ran my knuckle over his cheek thinking back on what had happened in Elysium that had led us back to the large home that our prince lived in. it was a large spacious apartment just under the one the outer senshi's held. Luckily Zoisite and I did not mind the smaller room as we would sleep together, and the others took our princes room as he slept upstairs with his soulmates. Hearing a soft knock on our door I watched as Zoisites eyes fluttered open as I called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and my fellow knights entered as Zoisite carefully sat up his hair, which was normally held back in a tie, fell around his face as he looked around and rubbed one of his eyes sleepily, "Sorry we both could not sleep and felt it would be more useful of our time to come and discuss what it is we will do," Nephrite stated in his usual stiff approach.

"I still cannot believe what Luna did to my wife," Jadeite growled. I could nod in sympathy with the man when we had confronted our prince to learn that Luna had destroyed the scout's memories beyond repair and that Raye no longer knew her husband. The black-haired cat even had the audacity to claim that we were better off dead.

"I don't think that she has realised how badly she has ruined things for herself," I stated and pulled Zoisite to my side; the smaller man curling into me.

"Do you think we will be able to counter and correct what she did?" Zoisite asked looking over at the blonde knight.

"Honestly, I think between the two of us we may be able to figure something out," Jadeite replied as we fell into silence again.

"Do you think Naru will remember me?" Nephrite asked softly as we all gave the normally composed man actually looked scared. Feeling sympathy for his situation; I reached out and touched his arm.

"We know so my friend; what you had with her was real and once the situation is explained to her I know she will forgive you," I stated, and he nodded.

"I cannot believe how young serenity looked," Zoisite commented and I thought back towards the young blonde princess and smiled.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Carefully I helped my young love stand as the four of us made our way over to our prince, "My lord," I said as the three royals turned and smiled at us.**

" **Generals," Serenity said and allowed her soulmates to assist her in standing, "I am so glad to see you are all well."**

" **We thank you your majesty," Nephrite smiled before the four of us knelt before the young girl, "we owe our lives to you and will serve you for as long as you need."**

" **None of that," she said softly and motioned for us to stand, "I brought you back; yes, because we need your help, because you deserve a true second chance. A chance to live as you have always wanted to."**

" **you are to kind princess," Zoisite said softly, "we will do all we can to assist you against this enemy."**

" **Thank you truly. We are in the dark as to who this new enemy is, the only thing we have been able to learn is that they fight with shadow creatures." Mamuro expressed and squeezed the princesses hand letting us know instantly that she had been the target of these attacks.**

" **Shadow creatures?" Zoisite asked in surprise causing everyone to look at him, "That is a trait that comes from my fathers' side of our family, the ability to manipulate shadow that is." He stated softly and blushed as he realized he had spoken out of turn. Quickly I squeezed his hand as my love looked down to his feet.**

" **None of that; if I remember correctly your father came from my home planet of Uranus, am I right?" Sailor Uranus said looking at the auburn-haired male. Zoisite quickly nodded in confirmation.**

" **Yes; though not of royalty himself he was a high general of Uranus and brother to commander Orthos. My uncle was the only one in my family skilled enough to call corporal beings to life using the shadows. Though I am not sure of what happened to him. He and my father had a falling out when my parents married," Zoisite explained softly; my suspicion grew as the three royal's eyes grew wide, Serenity's filling with fear.**

" **Princess Serenity? Does this name mean anything to you?" I asked as I stood up motioning for my other knights to do the same. I quickly felt Zoisites hand slip into my own.**

" **Yes…" she replied softly her own Soulmates slipping closer to her as our prince gently pulled off his cape and draped it around her, "It is a memory that we only recently got back, but at my coming of age part and the eve of our engagement I was attacked and nearly kidnapped by Orthos of Uranus; high commander of the planets guard. My mother, Queen Serenity, banished him to the void for his treason, but it could not possibly him. No one has ever escaped the void." The young girl looked fearfully up at Endymion and then to Sailor Uranus.**

" **Unfortunately, it would be possible for someone from my family princess, our abilities…." Zoisite corrected softly but could not continue as Luna's voice interrupted us.**

" **Now do you see! Bringing these traitors back to life will be our biggest mistake. It is why I sealed your memory of them!" The black feline screeched causing the rest of the scouts to rush over, "As your advisor and Guardian I demand you put them back into the stone and remove yourself from the Uranian company. The outer scouts have no right to influence you like this!"**

 **All of us stared at the cat in shock. Who was she to demand anything from the princess of the moon. The highest being in the universe. Before anyone could say anything Serenity herself stepped forward and held up her hand her eyes glowing with the light of her own crystal as a voice not her own, but of her mothers flowed out for all of us to hear, "** _ **Enough Luna! I have grown tired of how you belittle my daughter and demand actions that only benefit you be taken. You are not her advisor nor as you're her guardian. You may have been mine, but never did I give you the job to dictate her life as you have done thus far. Your action against the scouts and my beloved daughter should be grounds enough to banish you to the void, but since Serenity does not yet have the strength to do so and she is still weakened from the resurrection of Endymion's guards you will be spared. But no longer will you be near her. Artemis will take your spot and become my daughter's advisor, and you shall only help him coordinate the scouts training. If I hear you have tried to over step any of my orders I will drag you down to the void myself. Am I clear Luna!"**_ **the Queen commanded the black feline who was practically shaking at the moment.**

" **Y-yes your majesty," Luna stammered under the piercing gaze.**

" _ **Do not make me take over her body again, but know this. I will always be watching"**_ **with those words Serenity's eyes stopped glowing and the girl collapsed back into the arms of her panicked soul mate as Luna rushed away from the group as everyone gathered around the young princess. It was only then that I noticed Jadeites eyes were solely focus on mars.**

" **What did the queen mean by her actions against the scouts?" Jadeite asked dangerously as I shot him a look with the silent commands to be quiet; of course, the blonde ignored me as per his usual disposition.**

" **When she awakened all of the inner scouts, minus myself, she subconsciously tampered with there memories, so they would only remember what she wanted them to. In doing so she essentially destroyed the true memories of the past," Venus explained causing all of our eyes to go wide in shock, "the only ones that were spared was myself and the outer scouts. Endymion and Haruka were able to restore Serenity's memories thanks to their bond, but even she is still reliving the past. So far we have not been able to figure out how to correct this problem."**

" **So that is why…" Jadeite trailed off finally looking away from his wife. I could still remember the chaos the two of them caused together. So, in love and so passionate like the fire that the both commanded. Together they truly made an unstoppable force and were quite feared when someone was unlucky enough to encounter the two of them on the battle field.**

" **I am sorry we are still trying to figure out a way to fix this, and we are hoping you would be able to help Jadeite. You were known to rival even those of Mercury with your intelligence and ability to invent," Pluto stated, and the blonde nodded his head.**

" **I will do what I can," He replied sadly as Serenity once again began to wake up.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"Have you come up with any ideas to repair their memories yet?" I asked looking at the blonde who only shook his head sadly before a knock sounded on our door and the voice of our prince sounded out.

"May I enter?" Quickly I called out a positive reply as the dark-haired man entered the bedroom with us. Each of us sat up a little straighter as he entered, "please don't get so ridged. I am no longer a prince that I was in the past. My own memories of you are those of companionship."

"Our apologies we are still getting used to the present time," Nephrite replied as we all started to relax.

"I understand that, how are you all feeling?" Mamuro asked as I felt Zoisite's head fall onto my shoulder. Looking down I smiled to see his eyes had fluttered shut once more and he was peacefully sleeping. Pulling the blanket up around him gently I sat back and listened as my prince got reacquainted with us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Jadeite's P.O.V**

I knew following Raye would not be a good idea, but I could simply not stay away. I needed to know my wife was physically, at the very least, safe. I was so close to figuring out how to restore all of the scout's memories, but there was just something missing. Something that was preventing the reversal of all the damage that Luna had done. Slipping closer into the temple grounds I smiled softly as I watched her complete her duties diligently just as she had done in the past. I smirked as she shooed off a couple of boys from the temple that were just sleeping making me think of how we had originally met.

 ***Flashback***

 _ **I laid back against one of the pillars in the gardens of the moon kingdom. I knew I should be with the other knights but I was so tired of the frivolous women who kept trying to flock to us as if we were some great prize to win. I mean seriously one had even tried to break up Kunzite and Zoisite; who were clearly together. We were here on a political trip with our prince so that the details of his courtship with both the uranian and moon princess could be finalized. Feeling a presence above me I cracked open one eye to see one of the princess guards, Mars I believe it was, standing above me. Sighing I opened my other eye and gave her an irritated look, "Can I help you with something?"**_

" _ **This garden is restricted to those from your party," She said crossing her arms causing me to snort.**_

" _ **Really? Am I hurting the garden by sleeping here to escape from the shallow women who flock to us in hopes of furthering themselves with a marriage to a king in service to the prince of earth. Am I hurting anyone by simply lying here unarmed, and without any means to cause destruction?" I snarked back shooting her an unimpressed look.**_

" _ **These are the private gardens of the royal family of the moon. Unless you have express permission from the Queen herself I suggest you find somewhere else to escape. If not, I will haul you to the Queen to receive your punishment for trespassing." Mars snapped back causing me to raise a blonde eyebrow.**_

" _ **I would like to see you try princess," I yawned and shut my eyes again. Only for them to snap back open a second later as I caught the scouts hand preventing her from grabbing me, "Nice try girl, but you are years to early to even touch me." I snarled my eyes flashing in irritation.**_

" _ **fine, then I have a deal. If you can defeat me in combat then I will leave you to sleep. If you don't then you never step foot in these gardens again," she challenged with a smirk.**_

 _ **My only response was to role my eyes and nods, "fine but no crying when you loose.**_

 _ *****_ **End of flashback***

Leaning back against the tree I was sitting at I smirked. She had handed me my ass spectacularly. My fellow knights had mocked me so thoroughly but I was in love, having never met a woman who could put up with my special brand of snark it was refreshing. Within two weeks I had convinced her to enter into a courtship with me and within two months I had convinced her to marry me. It was a small ceremony with the princess of the moon acting as Mars' maid of honour outside of tradition and Endymion as my own best man. Smiling I let myself reminisce of those happy memories until something smacked me in the head. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with an irritated looking Raye. Smirking I stood up, getting ready for round two with my wife.

 **Kunzite's P.O.V**

I smirked and threw Zoisite over my shoulder and back to our bedroom. Throwing him onto the bed I prowled forward pleased to finally have a true moment alone with him. Crawling on top of the blushing man I pinned him down and pulled him into a searing kiss. We were inly starting to get into it when a knock sounded on our door causing both of us to groan as Nephrite called out in an anxious voice, "You busy?"

Groaning I rolled off Zoisite and called back, "Yeah come in," I said and pulled the auburn-haired man into my sighed as he pulled a blanket around him as our fellow knight entered the bedroom looking shaken.

"We have a big problem! I saw Orthos when I was with Molly. He is free from the void!" Nephrite said in a panicked voice, "and I cannot get a hold of Endy… of Mamuro!"

"Calm down. What do you mean you saw him… that should not be possible we know he would not have…? Unless is it possible he has an ally?" I said stopping myself as I trailed off and looked over to Zoisite. I could see that he was nervous and scared, "Did you go to their apartment above ours?"

"Not yet. I couldn't get a hold of everyone when Molly and I spotted him. I brought her here for safety and came straight to inform you both. I know Jadeite is stalking Mars today and is a bit useless right now so I came here first to warn you," Nephrite responded calming down slightly. I nodded at his words.

"Zoisite stay here with Molly… Nephrite and I will go up to their penthouse and search for them. If we do not find them we will contact the scouts and start a full search," I said rising for them bed and helping my lover up. He nodded in understanding and disappeared to the sitting room as I grabbed my sword from its spot against the wall. Nodding to my fellow knight both of us left the suit and made our way up to the elevator. We made it to the top and waited in silence for someone to open their door. Much to both our relief it was Usagi who answered her face sleepy and confused.

"Kunzite? Nephrite? What is going on?" she asked softly.

"If I may princess are you here alone?" I asked her gently and she nodded her head. "Would you be able to grab your broach and come with us. Our enemy was spotted today and I do not want you to be left alone," I explained softly as her eyes widened.

"O-of course… just give me a moment," She said softly motioning us to come in as she rushed to the kitchen only to return a moment later with her broach, "I sent Haruka and Mamuro a message over our communicators to explain to them where I am… Kunzite what is going on?" She asked as we flanked her so she could lock the door. Quickly we guided her to the elevator and down to our floor.

"Unfortunate when I was out with Molly we came across Orthos…. Princess we could not allow you to be alone when he is free of the void," Nephrite explain as both Molly and Zoisite came over to us. Usagi's eyes were incredibly wide as his words as Molly hugged her best friend tightly. The two had reconnected over the past two days and were closer now that there was no secrets between them.

"B-but how… I-I need H-Haruka and Mamuro here… Kunzite… what if he attacks?" she asked her voice hitching as she began to panic. Carefully Molly moved back as I placed a gentle hand on the princess's shoulder causing her to look up at me with her large blue eyes.

"He will not touch you I promise. You are safe here with us and we will protect you," I said softly keeping eye contact with her as she slowly began to calm down as I stepped back allowing Zoisite and Molly to bring her further into the house and got her settled with a warm drink on the couch. Nodding to Nephrite we both took up vigil around the apartment as I contacted our prince.


	16. Chapter 16

**Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I felt my blood run cold as I check my messages on my break. Usagi never called without reason and when I heard her shaky voice over the phone explain that the knights had spotted Orthos my stomach dropped. Turning to my manager I called out, "I need to leave early there has been an emergency at home and I need to go!" I shouted and grabbed my gear before rushing to my car and driving off to get to my soul mate.

 **Mamuro's P.O.V**

I rushed out of class as soon as break hit letting my professor know that I had a family emergency. Running to my car I could not be more thankful that we had resurrected my knights and that they were with Usagi. She was so innocent and vulnerable despite how powerful she was. So many times, I had watched as she was taken advantage of, as she was hurt, and beaten down, only to watch as she defied the odd and got back up. Reaching my car, I threw my supplied into the back and raced back to the apartment complex thanking every god and goddess I knew that my school was close. Reaching and pulling into the parkade I rushed to the elevator. The ride up was aggravatingly slow but I could not risk giving away our position in case who ever helped Orthos was watching us the energy spike of my transformation could tip them off. Finally, the elevator chimed and opened as I rushed to my original apartment and unlocked the door. Throwing it open I was both relieved and annoyed to find Kunzite in the entrance his sword at his side. "Tell me what you told me when I proposed to Zoisite." He ordered looking me dead in the eyes.

"If anyone bothers you, tell them the prince of the golden crystal will deal with them," I replied calmly as he relaxed with my reply his hand leaving his hilt.

"Sorry we cannot take any risks… she is in the sitting room with Molly," He said as I nodded passing him. I quickly found her and took a deep breath of relied. Crossing the room in three long strides I gently took her hand and pulled her up into my arms.

"M-Mamuro?" She stammered after a moment as I cupped her face and leaned down pressing our foreheads together.

"I am so relieved you are okay," I said softly and pulled back ever so slightly as the door was opened again. Looking back, I saw Kunzite confirm Haruka's identity and allowed the taller blonde woman to stride over to us, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the knights and Molly slip from the room.

"Thank god," she said softly and gently placed her hand on Usagi's head.

"Come… we will return to our suit so you can rest Usako…" I said and Haruka nodded, "If you want to take her up, I will get the knights in order and will meet you both up there." The two blondes nodded in agreement as Haruka pulled our soulmate closer and the two left the loft.

"My prince," Kunzite stated as they all returned.

"Thank you… for keeping her safe. For now, we will return to the penthouse with Zoisite and Kunzite. Nephrite please take Molly home. She will be safe there and I do not wish for her to get caught up in the crossfire if anything happens," I laid out and they all nodded. Nephrite gave me a relieved look as he took Molly's hand in reassurance. "Then I want you to round up Jadeite and the scouts they should be training but I want them to be on guard." They all nodded at me and soon we split up.

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

As soon as we made it up to the penthouse, I pulled the smaller blonde into a searing kiss. I smirked into the kiss as Usagi's face flushed so sweetly and carefully I tangled my hand into her hair, I tilted her head slightly as my tongue traced against her bottom lip causing her to gasp softly. That was all I needed to deepen the kiss more drawing the softest moan from my princess. After a moment I broke it and pulled back simply resting out foreheads together in a loving gesture, "Thank god… Usagi I was so worried when I heard the knights message…." I trailed off as I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her face slip under my chin.

"I'm safe Haruka…. They got to me and protected me," She whispered as I tightened my arms around her. Since reliving the memory of her almost kidnapping I had been dreading the day that Orthos escaped. I could remember his obsession with joining Uranus to the moon by any means necessary, and his obsession with the angel in my arms. He, like many others, had been drawn to her beauty; however, unlike the other people that had been drawn to her it was only her beauty he wanted. He did not care if she was the most charming and loving person in existence. He had only coveted her for the power she could give him. The day before his attempted kidnapping he had been released from the royal guard for attempting to over through my fathers rule.

"I know… I still worry Usagi. You may be strong and can fight, but Orthos has years of experience in battle to serve him and help him defeat his enemies. There was a reason he was in charge or Uranus royal army, the man in incredibly smart and should be taken as a great threat," I said softly as the front door opened up. I tensed for a moment and shift Usagi so that my back would take any hit over her being hurt. I relaxed though when I saw it was only the earth prince and his knight. Shifting us back I broke the close body contact but kept my hand on her back as they came over to us.

Usagi gave them a shaky smile and softly asked, "Is there anything I can get anyone I don't mind cooking as I am sure neither of you have eaten…" she trailed off as Mamuro placed his hand on her head causing her to look up at him.

"We are okay Usako… you do not need to do anything but relax. You are safe here and don't try to deny that cooking is how you occupy your mind. If I left you and Makoto to yourselves you would turn this house into a restaurant with the amount of food you two whip up," He said causing me to chuckle as Usagi blushed softly.

"if you do not mind Zoisite and I will start checking to secure the penthouse. If you wish to rest, we will stand guard," Kunzite said interrupting us causing us to remember the situation we were in.

"Do not worry the pent house is protected by the golden crystal and Sestuna's own powers. The only way in here is with one who has a key." I explained, "If you to wish there is a library with books from the royal library of Uranus that may be able to help us."

"We will start searching immediately," Zoisite says as he takes Kunzites hand pulling in the direction, I had motioned to leaving us alone with Usagi. Meeting Mamuro's we both nodded and pulled Usagi towards the couch and settled the girl between us not wanting her out of our sight until the others got to the penthouse.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: So this chapter will have some smut in it, I will mark where it is, if you with to skip it you may._

 **Her Pure Heart**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Ami's P.O.V**

She was mad, furious that she was being called out of a lecture course she had signed up for all because of Usagi. It was unfair she was just as important as that moon princess, and yet her life seemed to hold no value in comparison. She was the brains of the team; without her they would not be able to win any battles. Growling in frustration as she spotted the other girls in front of the building. They had to wait for Venus to bring them up so they were stuck in the lobby or outside the building. They did not want to look suspicious so they chose to wait outside.

"I cannot believe we got called out to just stand outside a building. How childish can she be!" Makoto groaned still in her Judo clothing. I knew she had been at a class today, and that she had been looking forward to the freedom.

"I know! I have been excited for this lecture for half a year now, and it is not okay that she can throw a tantrum and force us to come babysit her when ever she feel like it." I stated crossing my arms as Raye gave us an unimpressed look.

"Usagi is not simply throwing a tantrum. Nephrite and Naru spotted Orthos this morning and we are her guards. It is our job to protect our princess with our lives." Raye stated as Venus arrived.

"Well spoken Raye… I can not be more disappointed in the two of you. Usagi-chan would drop everything to help either one of you and yet when her life is truly in danger you bitch and moan. If this is so much of a problem turn in your transformation wands and leave," Venus ordered as both I and Makoto looked at the blonde in shock.

"You cannot be serious!" Makoto shouted, "It is our right to have those wands and you cannot take them!" she snarled as Raye backed away from us.

"I can and I will. Leave now, return to your homes and I will be by in the morning to gather what belongs to the princess's guard's," Venus ordered as clapping was heard.

"Well said Venus," Jadeite complimented finally revealing himself as he threw an arm round Raye's shoulder the dark hair girl just giving him an exasperated look but doing nothing to make the male move away from her.

"This is none of your business!" Makoto snaps and turns away grabbing my hand as we both storm off unaware of the eyes watching us leave.

 **Raye's P.O.V**

I sighed looking to Venus my heart dropping, "W-was that what I was like?" I asked softly as we entered the elevator both Jadeite and Minako giving me sad looks as the scout of Venus nodded

"But you have learned Raye, you have made up for what happen," Jadeite reassured as we arrived. The door was open by Kunzite and Zoisite.

"where are Mercury and Jupiter," Kunzite asked raising a brow as both Minako and Jadeite let out a suffering sigh.

"They deemed their own lives more important and left," I whispered softly as a soft gasp sounded behind the two knights, as I spotted Usagi her eyes wide with devastation. Without thinking I pushed past them and to her and pulled her close into hug.

"R-Raye-chan…?" She squeaked as I tightened my hold.

"I'm sorry Usagi! I am sorry that ever acted like them…." I whispered as I felt her arms wrap around me as well clinging to me her shoulders shaking ever so slightly as I looked up to meet her soulmates eyes. I could tell they still did not trust me, but at this point I did not care about their opinion, I would follow and protect Usagi until the end of time.

 ***Lemon***

 **Zoisite's P.O.V**

We had all retired for the night, nothing more could be done. As long as we could stay in the apartment, we were safe, so we had the weekend to figure out our plan of attack. Nephrite had retired a few hours before us taking up the couch bed, as Raye had given in and was sleeping with her former husband, in separate bed.

"Hey," I whispered as I felt Kunzite's arms wrapped around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder as his long silver hair fell onto my chest. He mumbled something as his arms tightened. I could feel how tense he was; he had never liked fighting an enemy without fully understanding their strengths and weaknesses. Shifting until I was chest to chest with him and I was able to wrap my arms around his shoulder. "You need to relax love."

"How can I?" He snapped finally looking up at me, "This man…. We know nothing about this man or his abilities!"

"That may be, but we are safe here. Come tomorrow you can research once again to your hearts content, but for now you need to trust in our prince that his powers are strong and will keep us safe." I said softly as he pulled away from me and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face with one hand. Sighing softly in kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Zoisite?" he asked softly as I smile and let my head fall onto his thigh just like I used to. The physical contact always used to snap him out of his worries in the past, and it seemed to do just that now. I felt his hand fall onto my head.

"please relax," I whispered softly .

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and bent forward grabbing my hand. I looked up at him confused as he stood pulling me up. His hand gently stroked my cheek as he walked me back to the bed. I gasped as suddenly I was on my back Kunzite on top oh me, his long hair framing his face as he leaned down and pulled me into a gentle kiss. I could feel my face heat up as I kissed back, excited, but nervous to have physical contact like this again.

"Kunzite…." I blushed as he gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry I have been neglecting you… I should never have snapped like that earlier," he whispered and leaned closer pulling me into a gentle kiss. It sent shivers and tingles through my body as we slowly got more and more heated. His hand trailed down my chest unbuttoning the shirt I was wear. His fingers traced over the exposed skin, as he broke the kiss and started leaving small bites on my neck as I let out a small soft moan.

 **Kunzite's P.O.V**

I smirked looking down at my husbands shaking form his skin was so sweetly flushed as I teased him. Running my hand down his chest I stopped and tweaked his right nipple, smirking at the soft groan he let out. Stopping my hand there I smirked and began kissing down his chest occasionally stopping and leaving dark marks as I went.

"K-Kunzite… please…" He whimpered arching his back ever so slightly as I pulled away to look down at him. I smiled at the flushed sight of my lover, his hair spread out beneath him, his face flushed and his eyes watery with pleasure.

"Soon love… I promise," I smirked and finished stripping myself. Carefully I hooked his legs up over my knee's as I leaned forward grabbing the lube I had stashed in the bedside table. Squeezing a small amount of the lube onto my fingers, I slipped a hand between his legs and gently circled his entrance as he moaned softly. I chuckled softly as I slipped a single digit into him slowly loosening him up; it had been so long since I had taken him that I needed to be careful.

"K-Kunzite…" he whimpered gripping my arm as I slipped a second finger in and hooked them; causing him to let out a high-pitched keening sound as I found his prostate. I smirked at his reaction and continued to tease him until he was shaking. By this point I was able to slip three fingers into him, working him open slowly until he was a moaning mess. Slipping my fingers out I smirked.

"You ready love?" I whispered hooking his legs higher as I lubed up my own cock lightly. He gave me a small nod still out of breath as I lined up with his entrance and slowly pushed in; groaning at how tight he was. It took a second but soon I bottomed out, and stilled. Looking him deep in the eyes I smiled and leaned forward kissing him gently.

"I-I'm ready…" he whispered after a second as I smiled and stroked his cheek nodding. Slowly I started thrusting setting a slow pace; and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Truly making love to him it was slow and full of passion. As we went the pace picked up, my thrusting grew faster as I grasped his cock and stroked him in time. He whimpered and moaned suddenly cumming hard; I had kept him from completion as I teased. I groaned he tightened around me as I picked up gripping his thigh and hitting his prostate as I grunted softly, releasing into him shortly after he had.

I smiled stilling inside him as I kissed him softly, "I love you," I whispered pulling out laying beside him and pulling him close. He blushed kissing m cheek as he curled close falling asleep.

 ***End of lemon***


End file.
